Can't buy me love
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Was das Herz begehrt ist manchmal nicht ersichtlich, jedenfalls nicht auf den ersten Blick. Um das herauszufinden wählen einige Hogwartsinsassen eine recht ungewöhnliche Methode. Wo die hinführen soll, das wissen sie selber allerdings auch nicht so recht.
1. Wettfieber

_**Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere gehören J.K Rowling nur Hatsumomo Mandragoran gehört mir. Des Weiteren gehört der Titel den Beatles. Das Vorwort ist von Shaekspear's Sonetten und einige Sätze sind aus gefährliche Liebschaften, bzw. Cruel Intentions.**_

_**Ich sags jetzt schon mal: es wird verdammt krank, verdammt pervers und die Pairings sind auch sehr seltsam. Hoffentlich wird es nicht ganz so verwirrend, wie es mir vorher schien. Entschuldigt meine Wortwahl, die ist ab und zu etwas krass. Die Story entstand als ich mal wieder meine Beatles CD rausgekramt hab und danach Eiskalte Engel gesehen habe. Achja, Wood ist spontan noch mal in der 7. Klasse, weil er einfach sexy ist. Kann sein, dass es ein bissgen out of Charakter ist, aber soll einfach nur unterhalten ^-^ und ich hoffe das wird es ^-^**_

Can't buy me love

_Dass du sie hast, ist nicht mein ganzer Schmerz;_

_Und habe doch fürwahr sie treu geliebt_

_Dass sie dich hat, ist meines Kummers Herz,_

_Ein Liebesraub, der tiefer mich betrübt._

_Euch Liebessünder will ich so verteid'gen:_

_Du liebst sie, weil du weißt, dass sie mir wert;_

_Und so auch sie muss mich um meinethalben beleid'gen,_

_Erhörend meinen Freund, der meinethalb sie ehrt._

_Verlier ich dich, mein Liebchen nimmt die Beute;_

_Verlier ich sie, gleich findet sie mein Freund: _

_Sie Beide finden sich, und ich verliere beide,_

_Zu meiner Qual um meinethalb vereint…_

_**Chapter: Wettfieber**_

„Ach Hermine, bitte lass' mich doch deine Karte abzeichnen! Professor Trelawney wird mich umbringen, wenn ich morgen meine Hausaufgaben nicht hab!"

„Nein, vergiss' es. Herrgott, noch mal, Hatsumomo, wie faul bist du eigentlich?"

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf, während Hatsumomo den Mund verzog und sie aus ihren nachtschwarzen Augen anfunkelte.

Hatsumomo war ein Mädchen, dass sich nichts gefallen lies, ein „nein" existierte nicht für sie. Deswegen lies sie auch jetzt nicht locker:

„Bittttteeee!" dabei glitzerten ihre Augen wie schwarze Sterne.

Mit dem Blick bekam sie normalerweise jeden weich. Hermine nicht.

„Nö!" sagte sie schlicht und rollte ihre Karte zusammen. Hatsumomo warf ihren langen roten Haarschopf nach hinten.

„Blöde Nuss!" zickte Hatsumomo sie an und begann nach kurzer Zeit damit, ihre Karte von neuem zu zeichnen.

Die Tür schwang auf und Harry und Ron kamen hereinspaziert.

„Was machst du denn da?" fragte Harry Hatsumomo treudoof.

„Wo nach sieht's denn aus, Blödmann?" fauchte Hatsumomo, die sowieso schon genervt war.

„Ruhe im Karton! Fangt nicht schon wieder mit euren üblichen Streitereien an. Könnt ihr nicht mal Frieden schließen?" Ron fasste sich an den Kopf.

„Nö!" antworteten Harry und Hatsumomo im Chor.

Die beiden lagen im Dauerstreit, seit sie einmal in der fünften Klasse zusammen gewesen waren. Der Grund war selbst Ron unbekannt, obwohl er Harrys bester Freund war, das Überbleibsel der Beziehung war jedenfalls der Dauerstreit. Während Rons kurzer Überlegung fetzten sich Harry und Hatsumomo fröhlich weiter, Unwissend, dass der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors das Schauspiel sehr interessiert verfolgte. Hatsumomo war Harry gerade ein Paar heftige Ausdrücke an den Kopf, als Ron abermals einschritt.

„Jetzt reicht's mir aber mit euch, ihr geht mir tierisch auf die Eier!" schrie er so laut, dass er sogar Hatsumomos „zartes Stimmchen" übertönte.

„Wundert mich nicht, dass ihr Beide nicht miteinander auskamt!" schaltete sich jetzt auch Hermine ein.

„Hätte mir wirklich was an dem Idioten gelegen, dann hätte ich mir auch etwas Mühe gegeben!" keifte Hatsumomo.

„Was soll denn das heißen?" rief Harry und schon war der Streit wieder in vollem Gange.

„Können die nicht wieder zusammen sein? Da waren die Beiden deutlich angenehmer. Man hat nix von ihnen gehört oder gesehen, die waren den halben Tag am poppen." (regt euch nicht über ihre Ausdrucksweise auf, die wird halt auch älter) seufzte Hermine.

„Beide absolut Beziehungsunfähig!" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.

„Sind wir nicht!" keiften Beide gleichzeitig.

„Hundert Galeonen wette ich, dass ihr absolut unfähig seid, eine Beziehung zu führen. Vor allem miteinander!"

Harry und Hatsumomo blinzelten mit den Augen.

„Hundert Galeonen?" Hatsumomo zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wie sie es so oft tat, wenn etwas ihr Interesse geweckt hatte."

„Die würdet ihr kriegen, wenn ihr es schafft, ohne den Anderen zu verletzen, zu betrügen, oder sonst was. Und man muss erkennen können, das ihr zusammen seid. Für einen Monat hundert Galeonen. Unser Angebot steht." Hermine grinste heimtückisch.

„Hundert Galeonen sind hundert Galeonen, oder?" Hermine und Ron lehnten sich zufrieden in ihren Sesseln zurück. Hatsumomo verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. Ron schaute sie grinsend an.

„Also was ist? Klinkst du dich ein, oder lässt du's sein?"

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte Hatsumomos Mund und sie wandte sich langsam zu Harry um.

„Komm Schatz, lass uns schon mal zum Abendessen gehen!"

..::~::..

Beim Abendessen saß Hatsumomo etwas krampfartig neben Harry, man hätte denken können, dass sie sich vor etwas ziemlich ekelte. Ron und Hermine sahen sehr selbstzufrieden aus und bekamen das dumme Grinsen gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht. Gegenüber am Slytherintisch tuschelte Malfoy gerade mit Marcus Flint und grinste sich gerade einen Wolf. Hatsumomo konnte ihn von ihrer Position aus sehr gut sehen und so war ihr Sitzplatz auch gewählt, sodass sie Malfoy immer im Blick hatte, insgeheim fand sie das kleine Slytherinarschloch nämlich absolut sexy, was würde der jedoch von ihr denken, wenn er spitz bekam, dass sie mit Harry „zusammen" war. Wahrscheinlich würde es ihn nicht interessieren, da er sie eh noch nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte. Stumm schaufelte sie das Essen in sich hinein und grübelte vor sich hin, wie sie Hermine und Ron das Leben zur Hölle machen könnte, denn sie hasste Beide für diesen Einfall, war aber mal wieder viel zu gierig gewesen.

..::~::..

Oliver Wood wollte gerade in der Umkleidekabine der Gryffindors verschwinden, als Malfoy ihn zu sich rief.

„Wood, beweg deinen Arsch hier herüber." tönte es von weitem. Malfoy stand mit Marcus Flint am Ende des Feldes. Wood verzog das Gesicht zu einem Schmollmund, schlurfte aber doch zu ihm herüber, weil es ja doch etwas Interessantes geben könnte.

„Wood, wir wollen die Meinung eines Gryffindors hören: Könnte man Hatsumomo Mandragoran verführen?" eröffnete ihm Malfoy.

„Nein, die ist eiskalt wie Stein!" gab Wood zurück. „Niemand, wird sie bekommen. Der Kerl müsste perfekt sein."

„Ich bin perfekt." grinste Malfoy. Wood fing an wie ein Teenager zu kichern. „Malfoy, ich wäre mir da mal nicht so sicher… sie steht auf Männer, die Dominant sind, die etwas zu sagen haben, so jemanden wie mich." Wood grinste.

„Ich kenn, da wen, der übertreibt." gab Malfoy trocken zurück.

„Ach bitte, was hätte sie an einem wie dir, da krieg' ich sie eher rum, als du." Wood schüttelte den Kopf und stützte sich auf seinen Rennbesen.

„Bist du davon fest überzeugt?"

„Todsicher."

„Nun gut, dann gilt die Wette. Einen Monat Zeit. Mal sehen, wen das Mädchen will." Malfoy streckte ihm die Hand hin.

Wood tippte sich an die Stirn.

„Also bitte, das war einfach so daher geredet. Das sollte keinen besonderen Sinn haben. Ich spiele nicht mit anderer Leute Gefühlen. Das ist einfach nur erbärmlich."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bitte… dann wird dir dieses junge, zarte Fleisch entgehen. Als wenn du nicht schon lange von ihr geträumt hast. Aber okay, dann bekomme ich die Kleine halt."

„Der Wetteinsatz?" Wood hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich willst, Wood." Malfoy trat dichter an ihn heran und wisperte den nächsten Satz in sein Ohr.

„Gewinnst du, dann darfst du mich nehmen. So oft wie du willst. Eine ganze Nacht werde ich dir gehören…! Aber andererseits… wenn du verlierst, dann wirst du beim nächsten Quidditch Match verlieren, sodass der Hauspokal an Slytherin geht und wehe, wenn nicht… dann werde ich deinen Ruf zerstören, wo ich nur kann."

Wood verzog das Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Grinsen.

„Und wieso, zum Teufel noch mal, sollte ich mich auf diesen Schwachsinn einlassen?"

Malfoy setzte sein verführerisches Lächeln auf.

„Du darfst ihn überall rein stecken!"

Wood war schon im Begriff gewesen zu gehen, doch dann besann er sich eines besseren und wandte sich noch einmal um.

„Was deine kleine Wette angeht… ist gebongt!"

..::~::..

Severus Snape saß übellaunig im Lehrerzimmer und schlürfte seinen Tee, während er über den Rand seiner Teetasse Professor Lupin, den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, mental tötete, weil er mal wieder unheimlich gut gelaunt war.

„Severus, warum so mürrisch?"

„Remus, warum so besch… gut gelaunt?" grummelte Snape in seine Teetasse, die er als Schutzschild gegen die gute Laune zu benutzen schien.

„Hast du wieder bei den Erstklässlern Unterricht gehabt, oder warum so gut gelaunt?"

Snape setzte endlich die Teetasse ab, nachdem er beinahe das halbe Lehrerzimmer damit zugesuppt hatte, weil er wieder mal so mies drauf war, dass seine Hände zitterten.

„Ja, das auch." Lupin grinste verschmitzt und setzte sich auf die Sessellehne neben Severus. „Nun sei doch nicht so grummelig." Er strich Severus liebevoll über das lange, schwarze (fettige, siffige, eklige, schleimige [nein, kleiner Scherz, ich musste grad nur mal wieder in einem Anfall von Adjektivbenutzung ganz viele Adjektive benutzen.]

„Freu dich lieber, du hast gleich eine Stunde in der 7. Klasse. Du weißt schon… mit dem schnuckeligen Weasley." Lupin lächelte animalisch.

Snape starrte weiterhin stumm auf seine Teetasse.

Lupin begann verführerisch an seinem Ohr zu knabbern. „Severus, gib es ruhig zu, du denkst oft an ihn… sogar öfter als an mich, du kleiner Schlingel.

„Er gefällt dir doch selber, Remus." gab Severus schließlich nach. „Jaja, schon, aber ich dachte da eher an einen ehrenhaften Wettstreit." Remus schlang seine Hände um Severus Hüften.

„Oh bitte, Remus, du spinnst. Das würde uns unseren Job kosten, wenn das raus kommt."

„Du bist sonst viel risikofreudiger und außerdem… du bist spitz auf ihn wie sonst was… für ihn würdest du mich eiskalt fallen lassen." Ein Lächeln umspielte Severus Lippen, als Lupin langsam begann seinen Hals zu küssen.

„Das könnte schon sein."

„Siehst du." Remus rückte noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran. „Mir geht es nicht anders. Also… lass uns wetten. Wenn ich den Knaben innerhalb von einem Monat herumkriegen sollte, dann werde ich diesen Verführungstrank, den ich schon immer wollte von dir bekommen. Wenn du gewinnst… dann überlasse ich dir meine Stelle… und ich weiß, dass du sie willst.

Mit einem Schlag war jegliche Erregung in Severus dahin.

„Ich werde nicht verlieren…" gab er zurück und grinste sadistisch.


	2. Spice up your life

_**2. Chapter: „Spice up your life"**_

Gähnend saß Hatsumomo an diesem frühen Morgen auf der Tribüne des Quidditchfeldes. Wood hatte mal wieder zu früher Stunde ein Trainingsspiel angesetzt und Hatsumomo war als Jägerin unentbehrlich.

Sie gähnte noch mal ausgiebig und schulterte dann ihren Besen um endlich auf das Spielfeld zu schlurfen.

„Mensch Hatsumomo, musstest du dich vorher noch mal hinsetzen, alte Frau?" grölten Fred und George ihr entgegen.

„Und wo ist dein Schatzi heute morgen?" stichelte Angelina. „Keine Ahnung…" gähnte Hatsumomo und schwang sich auf ihren Besen.

„Ich flieg mich erstmal ein, dann falle ich vielleicht nicht mehr vor lauter Müdigkeit vom Besen." Sie hüpfte leichtfüßig auf den Besen und hob ab. Der Wind blies ihr kalt ins Gesicht und weckte ihre müden Geister, na ja Hatsumomos nicht wirklich, denn wenn sie so wach gewesen wäre, dann wäre sie nicht wie ein Sack Mehl vom Besen gefallen. Auch nach einigen Spielrunden war Hatsumomo so müde wie vorher, bis Fred ihr einen Klatscher an den Kopf donnerte.

„Hey du Bastard!" fauchte sie.

„Endlich wach?" maulte George.

„Du schläfst echt beim fliegen!" grinste Fred und zischte wieder von dannen um mit einem Klatscher auf Wood zu schießen.

Hatsumomo riss sich nun zusammen und spielte sogar ganz ordentlich, wenn auch nicht überragend, weil es ihr morgens einfach ein Gräuel war, aufzustehen und dann auch noch Quidditch zu spielen.

Nach einigem hin und her beendete Wood die Quidditch Session und ließ sich langsam neben Hatsumomo zu Boden gleiten.

„Ich hoffe du spielst nicht so fürchterlich, wenn wir gegen Slytherin antreten, denn dann bräuchten wir erst gar nicht spielen."

Hatsumomo schaute ihn verächtlich an.

„Habe ich jemals was falsch gemacht? Sag das lieber diesen Pfeifen von Treibern, die pennen mehr als ich!"

„Okay… schon gut, bleib mal locker." versuchte Wood sie zu beschwichtigen, stieß aber bei Hatsumomo auf Granit. Sie hasste es, wenn sie kritisiert wurde.

..::~::..

„Hey Angelina, kannst du mir mal mein Handtuch rüber werfen?" Hatsumomo streckte ihren Kopf aus der Dusche und schaute sich um. Die Schnepfe war doch wirklich schon gegangen ohne ihr Bescheid zu sagen.

„Blöde Kuh." murmelte Hatsumomo vor sich hin und schlurfte zitternd durch den Duschraum, um ihr Handtuch zu holen, stand aber nun vor einem weiteren Problem. Die Duschen waren auf der einen Seite des Gebäudes in dem die Umkleiden waren, die Umkleiden selber, auf der Anderen. Das hieß: sie musste nur im Handtuch bekleidet über den Flur huschen, ihren Quidditchumhang wollte sie nicht wieder anziehen.

Da ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, öffnete sie die Tür und trat in den Flur hinaus, wobei sie direkt gegen Wood prallte und mit ihren nassen Füßen auf dem Boden ausrutschte.

So schnell sie konnte zog sie das Handtuch über alle nötigen Stellen und holte Luft um Wood direkt mal anzukeifen.

„Du Spaten! Ich hätte mir sämtliche Knochen brechen können!" Fluchend versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, ohne dass sie Wood einen Striptease bot.

Zögernd reichte er ihr seine Hand und sie zog sich etwas umständlich hoch. Woods Gehirn indes, arbeitete auf Hochtouren: Perfekte Gelegenheit um seine Wette zu gewinnen… nur wie?

Er musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Wow… dein Körper ist wie ein Tempel…"

Hatsumomo verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Heute ist aber keine Messe!" Damit hob sie ihre rechte Hand und knallte Wood kräftig eine. Sie drehte sich schnurstracks um und schritt in Richtung Umkleidekabine.

..::~::..

An diesem Abend saß Hatsumomo stumm neben Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und rauchte sich eine nach der Anderen, sehr zu Percys Ärger.

„Hey Hatsumomo, was ist los?" wollten Fred und George wissen.

„Nix!" murmelte sie und spielte an ihrem Feuerzeug herum (warum sollte sie das mit einem Zauber machen. Das ist mehr Aufwand, als auf ein Knöpfchen zu drücken und dabei ein Rädchen zu drehen und mir fällt gerade auf, dass so was in Hogwarts nicht funktioniert, aber ich wollte ja nur die tiefgehende Psyche eines Feuerzeuges erläutern und überhaupt finde ich, dass man mal an die treuen Feuerzeuge denken sollte. Tschuldigung, kleine Ausschweifung -.-).

„Wir haben das mit Wood mitbekommen." George grinste gemein. „Kurz davor den guten Harry zu betrügen oder was?"

Harry schaute auf. „Was?"

Hatsumomo hielt ihm den Mund zu und wandte sich wieder zu Fred und George.

„Falls ihr nicht richtig informiert seid, ihr beiden Großmäuler: Wood hat mich angefallen, nicht ich ihn!"

Jetzt war ihr Gesicht dem von Fred sehr nah und sie zischte leise.

„Also, wenn ihr zwei das nächste Mal dumme Geschichten rum erzählt, wegen denen ich meine Wette verlieren könnte, dann…" sie leckte sich verführerisch über die Lippen und ihre Stimme wurde ganz sanft.

„… Dann werde ich euch eigenhändig eure Eier abbeißen, verstanden?"

George zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein und Fred bedeckte ein wenig ängstlich seine Klöten. Als sei nichts gewesen, wandte sich Hatsumomo nun wieder zu Harry um und säuselte im geheuchelte Liebesschwüre ins Ohr, woraufhin die Beiden ziemlich schnell den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Harrys Schlafsaal verschwanden. Sie mussten ja schließlich so tun als ob…

..::~::..

An diesem Abend saßen Ron und Hatsumomo noch auf der Wiese vor dem verbotenen Wald und klönten und rauchten. Mittlerweile war es 24 Uhr und es wurde langsam kühler.

„Sag mal Ron, stehst du auf Männer oder auf Frauen?" wollte Hatsumomo plötzlich wissen. Ron verschluckte beinahe seine Kippe und begann zu husten wie blöde.

„Herrgott, ich bin halt neugierig."

„Nein, auch wenn ich mit Percy aufgewachsen bin. Der hat zwar immer versucht allen Jungen in unserer Familie Schminksachen anzudrehen, aber es hat zum Glück bei mir nicht gefruchtet. Bei Fred und George bin ich mir da aber manchmal nicht so sicher. Ist doch nicht normal, das Beide 18 sind und immer noch in einem Zimmer schlafen wollen." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich zurück ins Gras fallen.

Hatsumomo begann wie irre zu kichern.

„Du kannst sicher sein, dass wenn ich sie mal erwischen sollte, ich Fotos an die ganze Schule verteilen würde."

Ron lachte ebenfalls und wollte sich auch noch eine Zigarette anzünden, als plötzlich eine Hand ihn fest von hinten an der Schulter packte und ihn zu sich herum riss. Dasselbe widerfuhr Hatsumomo. Beide blickten in das Gesicht ihres schlimmsten Feindes: Severus Snape!

„Was machen denn zwei Junge Gryffindors um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen. So nahe am verbotenen Wald. Das könnte doch sehr gefährlich sein. Da muss ich sie Beide doch gleich hier wegholen. Mitkommen!"

Er packte beide unsanft am Arm und schliff sie in die große Halle.

„Sie, Miss Mandragoran, verschwinden jetzt. Mit ihnen, Weasley, werde ich jetzt abrechnen."

Er packte Ron abermals am Arm und verschleppte ihn in Richtung Kerker. Ron seinerseits gab ein angstvolles quieken von sich, während Hatsumomo kaum noch ein Kichern unterdrücken konnte. Sie wusste nämlich, wie Snape dem gleichen Geschlecht über eingestellt war, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie ihn einmal mit Lucius Malfoy beim Elternsprechtag erwischt hatte.

Immer noch kurz vor einem heftigen Lachanfall betrat sie den Gryffindorturm. Ob Ron wohl aus seiner misslichen Lage fliehen könnte? Und wenn nicht? Na, dann hätte sie wenigstens das restliche Schuljahr was zu lachen…

..::~::..

„Setzen, Weasley!" blaffte Snape ihn an. Ein wenig ängstlich lies Ron sich auf den Stuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch sinken.

Snape setzte sich ebenfalls und starrte ihn finster an.

„Weasley, was glauben sie, wofür Vorschriften gedacht sind? Sie können nicht tun, was ihnen gefällt!"

Snape erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und schlich langsam um den Tisch.

„Das wären jetzt 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Weasley, wenn sie nicht…"

Ron schluckte unwillkürlich, als Snape ihn an seinem Kragen hoch zerrte und ihm nun direkt ihn die Augen schaute. Ron schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Snapes Gesicht kam dem seinen ganz nahe. Er fühlte den heißen Atem auf seinem Gesicht.

Ron schauderte. Was tat der Kerl da mit ihm? Er machte urplötzlich einen Schritt zurück, sodass Snape ihn losließ und Ron nach hinten stolperte. Sogleich wandte er sich um und flitzte so schnell er konnte aus dem dunklen Kerker…

Verdammte Wette, dachte sich Severus Snape. Da war ich wohl ein wenig zu voreilig. Was soll's, ein Monat ist ein Monat. Weasley du entkommst mir nicht…

..::~::..

Hatsumomo kam gerade mit Hermine im Schlepptau vom Zaubertrankunterricht, als ihr Ron aus dem Krankenflügel entgegenkam, dieser elende Hypochonder hatte sich selbst nämlich einweisen lassen, nach Snapes Attacke am Vorabend. Hatsumomo begann hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu kichern und hüpfte direkt auf ihn zu.

„Naaaaaaaaaaa wie waaaaaaaaaaaaaars denn?" rief sie neugierig.

Ron schaute sie mit wütend funkelnden Augen an.

„Was denn, ich wüsste nicht wovon du redest!"

„Na als wenn er dich nicht ficken wollte." Sie lachte abermals und hüpfte gut gelaunt die Treppe hoch.

..::~::..

Als Hatsumomo an diesem Abend zum Quidditchtraining ging, begleitete Harry sie, was Hatsumomo jedoch nur unter lautem Protest hin nahm.

„Muss dass sein?" quengelte sie. „Nachher denken noch alle wir wären wirklich zusammen."

„Das ist der Sinn der Sache!" fauchte Harry sie an, fügte jedoch etwas leiser hinzu: „Was wäre außerdem so schlimm daran?"

„Muss ich dir das erst erklären? Einfach ALLES! Du bist und bleibst ein absoluter Vollidiot! Und merk es dir: So toll und bekannt wie du auch bist, bleibst du trotzdem ein Loser, was Weiber angeht. Und ich ficke keine Verlierer!"

Damit rauschte sie Treppe hinunter und prallte abrupt mit Draco Malfoy zusammen. Hatsumomo verfing sich in ihrem Mantel und landete etwas unsanft ein paar Stufen weiter unten.

„Verdammt!" donnerte sie. „Kannst nicht du wenigstens Mal aufpassen?" Draco reichte ihr die Hand, mit einem abwertenden Seitenblick auf Harry.

„Dein Lover scheint es ja auch nicht zu können, sonst wäre er vermutlich mir zuvorgekommen. „N' schöner Freund bist du, hilfst nicht mal der eigenen Freundin auf. Aber was soll man auch von dir erwarten, dir, dem geborenen Verlierer." Draco lächelte Hatsumomo verschwörerisch an.

Unwirsch packte Harry Hatsumomo bei der Hand und schleppte sie mit sich raus.

Malfoy in der Halle hatte nur so viel wie: „Komm Schatzi…" herausgehört und hielt sich jetzt den Bauch vor lachen. Potter die Freundin ausspannen, das war eine traumhafte Aussicht.

Hatsumomo indes hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Malfoy wusste nun mit Sicherheit, dass sie mit Harry „zusammen" war und würde nun sicher nicht in Versuchung kommen. War auch logisch. Wie sollte man jemandem klar machen, dass die Beziehung nach einem Monat zu Ende sei und man dann sicher Interesse hätte.

Grummelnd setzte sie ihren Weg zum Quidditchfeld fort, gefolgt von einem sehr stillen Harry.

Als sie das Feld erreichten schaute Hatsumomo doch ziemlich blöd: Wood und Malfoy standen sich gegenüber auf dem Spielfeld und unterhielten sich gesittet.

„Aber sonst geht es noch gut, ja?" rief sich und stellte sich neben die Beiden. „Worum geht es, dass ihr Beide so einträchtig hier herumsteht und euch dem Mund franselig redet."

„Es ging nur um ein gemeinsames Quidditchtraining." sagte Wood und lächelte Hatsumomo an.

„Ähm… hab ich da was nicht mitbekommen?" sie klopfte gegen seine Stirn. „Halloho? Jemand zu Hause? Das ist ein Slytherin! Ich habe deine Worte zum Thema Slytherin noch ziemlich gut in Erinnerung."

„Ach, weißt du Mandragoran, es geht um eine kleine Wette…" Draco legte ihr die Hand auf die Schultern und schob sie ein kleines Stück weg. „Wie klären das hier, dann können wir auch gleich anfangen."

Hatsumomo wandte sich um und ging langsam und nachdenklich vom Feld. An der Bank am Rand angekommen, setzte sie sich neben Harry und schwieg.

Was zum Teufel war hier los? Eine kleine Wette? War hier das Wettfieber ausgebrochen? Außerdem was für eine Wette? Das würde sie brennend interessieren, obwohl sie sich fast sicher war, dass es dabei nur um Quidditch gehen konnte, wenn Wood schon wettete. Trotzdem wollte sie es genau wissen, schließlich war sie schrecklich neugierig.

Als Wood schließlich zu ihnen kam, sagte er nur leise: „Zieht euch um und dann ab aufs Feld."

Nach einiger Zeit hüpfte Hatsumomo putzmunter auf das Feld und zupfte Wood, der am Rande des Feldes stand, am Ärmel.

„Worum ging es gerade?" fragte sie lieb und freundlich lächelnd.

Wood grinste sie freundlich lächelnd an.

„Das erzähl ich dir nach dem Quidditchtraining… alleine in der Männerumkleidekabine." Hatsumomo blinzelte mit den Augen und sah „leicht" irritiert aus. Bitte was? Was zum Teufel war mit Wood los.

..::~::..

Am Abend saß Hatsumomo übellaunig im Aufenthaltraum und stierte Muster in das Glas. Sie wollte das Geld, aber Sex mit Wood? Heute Abend jedenfalls hatte sie sich für das Geld entschieden. Wie dumm sie nur war. Vielleicht war das eine einmalige Gelegenheit gewesen?

Einfach nur Deprimierend.

"Hey Kleines?" Ron hatte sich neben sie gesetzt. "Gehen wir noch eine rauchen?"

Hatsumomo nickte, griff nach der Packung Muggelzigaretten und folgte Ron aus dem Aufenthaltsraum raus.

..::~::..

Stumm griff Hatsumomo nach ihrer dritten Zigarette.

"Du rauchst zu viel." stellte Ron lakonisch fest.

"Na und, Holzkopf, Du auch." sie lachte leise und ließ sich rückwärts ins Gras plumpsen.

"Sag bloß, dass du es schwer findest dich an die Spielregeln der Wette zu halten." sagte Ron nach einer Weile

"Ist es auch, wenn plötzlich zehn attraktive Kerle mit Schlafzimmerblick um einen herumtanzen!" jammerte sie.

"Oh man... nimm doch einfach Harry!"

"So tief bin auch ich noch nicht gesunken, lieber Ron!" giftete Hatsumomo und schlug Ron leicht in den Nacken, sodass er beinahe seine Zigarette verschluckt hatte.

Er stand auf und blickte in Richtung Schloss.

"Ich glaube ich sollte uns eine Decke holen, diese Nacht verspricht lang zu werden."

Ron zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand Richtung Hogwarts.

Sehr verwirrt sah Hatsumomo ihm hinterher, wollt sich gerade wieder ins Gras sinken lassen, als plötzlich eine ihr sehr bekannte Stimme ertönte:

"So allein, schönes Kind?"

Draco Malfoy...

Hatsumomo sog hörbar die Luft ein. Der Traum ihrer schlaflosen Nächte, Draco Malfoy stand vor ihr!

"Setzt dich." sagte sie zögerlich.

Draco nahm neben ihr Platz und betrachtete sie.

"Was ist? Wieso guckst du mich so an?"

Er legte ihr den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

Hatsumomo betete, dass er nichts tun würde, wodurch sie in Versuchung geführt werden würde, die Wette zu verlieren.

"Du siehst im Mondlicht wirklich schön aus." sagte er leise.

Verlegen schaute sie zu Boden und schwieg. Nichts und niemand würde sie um ihr Geld bringen. Ganz abgesehen mal davon, wie lächerlich sie sich durch eine Niederlage machen würde...

Hinter sich hörte sie Schritte und Draco ließ von ihr ab. Verdammt, wie dankbar sie Ron jetzt war.

Draco zwinkerte ihr zu: "Es hat heute Abend wohl nicht sollen sein." Er lächelte noch einmal und erhob sich.

Ron blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen.

"Guten Abend Weasley."

"Abend Malfoy..."

Draco verschwand schnellen Schrittes ins Schloss.

"Danke, Ron..." Hatsumomo schaute stumm auf den Boden.

"Wofür?" Ron schaute sie ein wenig perplex an.

"Einfach Danke!"

"Knalltüte, aber echt!" Ron strubbelte Hatsumomo durch die Haare, die ihn im Gegenzug etwas weniger sanft ins Gras beförderte.

Ein wenig außer Atem warf sich Hatsumomo daneben und ihre langen, roten Haare umgaben sie wie loderndes Feuer im Sternenlicht.

Ron betrachtete sie nachdenklich...


	3. Hass

_**3. Chapter: "Hass"**_

"Was ist?" Hatsumomo sah ihn scharf an.

"Willst du jetzt auch noch vereiteln, dass ich meine Wette gewinne?"

"Wie sollte ich das anstellen. aber ein Versuch wäre es wert!"

Hatsumomo rückte ein Stück weg von ihm.

"Jetzt hab ich Angst vor dir."

"Die solltest du auch haben." Ron packte ihren Arm.

"Ich würde sagen du hast die Wette gleich so gut wie verloren, wenn ich erst mit dir fertig bin."

Hatsumomo schluckte und schaute Ron an.

"So sicher?"

"Ach, Hatsumomo... wenn man ein Mädel genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt versucht herum zu kriegen, dann schafft man das auch."

Langsam zog er sie zu sich, doch plötzlich, schnellte Hatsumomos rechte Hand nach vorne und Ron hatte sich eine gewaltige Ohrfeige eingehandelt.

"Leider war das jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt!" fauchte sie und löste sich aus seinem Griff." Und bevor du jetzt anfängst zu heulen, halt lieber die Klappe und gib mir noch ne Kippe!"

..::~::..

Hatsumomo rauchte vor Zorn, wenn sie an den gestrigen Abend dachte. Hatte dieser dämliche Ron sie auch noch in Versuchung gebracht.

Jetzt ging es ihr nicht mehr um das Geld. So nötig hatte Hatsumomo es nicht, nein, es ging ihr um die Ehre, denn nach allem was sie gestern so von Ron gehört hatte, hielt dieser sie für eine Person, die nicht treu bleiben konnte.

Hatsumomo jedoch wollte sich beweisen, besonders vor Ron!

Übellaunig schlich sie durch das Schloss in Richtung Bibliothek, mit der vagen Absicht, etwas für ihren Vampiraufsatz zu tun. In der Bibliothek angekommen, stellte sie jedoch fest, dass sie das wohl lieber lassen sollte, denn dort warteten grinsend Ron und Hermine auf sie. Hermines gehässigem Lächeln nach zu Urteilen, wusste sie alles von Gestern, so zog es Hatsumomo vor in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu flüchten.

"Ich weiß gar nicht was sie hat." sagte Hermine unschuldig und zwinkerte Ron zu. "Mich wundert's nicht, dass sie nicht Treu sein kann." murmelte sie nun weniger unschuldig, sondern eher gehässig. "Schlechter Charakter. Sieht man immer wieder. Schade nur für Leute die auf eine so sprunghafte Person hereinfallen. So wie Harry zum Beispiel."

"Das sagst du nur weil du Harry haben willst und dich nicht damit abfinden kannst, dass er nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts für dich empfindet. Dafür kann Hatsumomo nichts." rief Ron empört.

"Ach nein, wie süß…" giftete Hermine."Wohl selber zu verknallt um auch mal negatives an deinem Schätzchen zu sehen. Ich sage es dir noch einmal Ron. An Hatsumomo verbrennst du dir die Finger. Und wenn du so blöd bist, tut mir Leid, dann hast du es verdient!" Wütend erhob sich Hermine, raffte alle ihre Bücher zusammen und verließ türenknallend die Bibliothek.

Ron blieb starr sitzen und schaute stumm auf das aufgeschlagene Buch vor ihm.

Die Tür knarrte leise und Ron schaute auf. Professor Lupin war eingetreten.

"Ganz alleine hier, Ron?" fragte er freundlich.

"Ja, Hermine ist gerade gegangen." Ron seufzte leicht.

"Sie sah sehr wütend aus, was hast du mit ihr angestellt?"

"Nichts…" Ron starrte verbissen weiter auf das Buch vor ihm.

"Darf ich mich setzen?" fragte Lupin und schaute Ron an.

"Sicher." Ron machte eine Handbewegung zu dem freien Stuhl.

"Nun, woran arbeitest du denn gerade." Professor Lupin zog das Pergament zu sich. "Ach, der Vampiraufsatz, den ich euch aufgegeben hatte. Wobei hapert es denn?"

Ron war zwar überhaupt danach seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, aber immer noch besser, als sich oben im Gemeinschaftsraum weiter von Hermine anschreien zu lassen und den Streit unnötigerweise voranzutreiben.

"An allem…"

"Nun…" Lupin rückte mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück näher an Rons heran. "Vielleicht kann ich dir da ein wenig… sagen wir… Nachhilfe geben?"

Ron wurde unbehaglich. Unwillkürlich musste er an die Szene mit Snape unten im Kerker denken. Aber das war Unsinn… er musste Paranoia haben. Professor Lupin wollte ihm lediglich helfen… oder?

"Nun, dann wollen wir mal anfangen. Ich lese mir das hier erst einmal durch."

Ron nickte und überließ Lupin den Aufsatz. Ihm gefiel die Stille nicht und nur aus Verlegenheit begann er im Raum umher zuschauen, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Bein spürte. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm die Stirn herunter. Das musste eine Halluzination sein… es konnte gar nicht sein. Lupin war Lehrer… und außerdem nahm er doch an, dass dieser nicht am gleichen Geschlecht interessiert war.

Offenbar schon, denn die Hand fuhr langsam höher, bis in Rons Schritt. Ron war immer noch vor Angst wie gelähmt… was sollte er tun? Bekam Harry so seine guten Noten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Was zum Teufel sollte das alles? Tausend Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, als sich Lupins Hand plötzlich sehr zielstrebig seinem Reißverschluss näherte. Eine Frage machte sich plötzlich breit… wollte er das?

Er regte sich immer noch nicht, als er plötzlich Lupins Atem an seinem Ohr spürte. Ron versteifte sich und sah sich Hilfe suchend um.

"Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast. Das hat jeder beim ersten Mal. Das ist nichts Schlimmes." hauchte Lupin leise in sein Ohr.

Bevor Ron noch etwas darauf erwidern konnte, flog die Tür auf und Lupin ließ so verdammt schnell von ihm ab, dass er schwören könnte, er hätte sich das alles nur eingebildet.

In der Tür stand Hermine, immer noch mit rotem Gesicht, wie sie es immer hatte, wenn sie sich aufregte.

Lupin schaute von dem Aufsatz auf und lächelte milde.

"Hallo Hermine. Nett dass du auch vorbeikommst. Benötigst du auch etwas… Nachhilfe?"

Hermine winkte ab. "Nein, danke Professor. Ron, kann ich dich bitte von deinem fesselnden Aufsatz wegreißen? Ich will mit dir reden." Und sie fügte mit einem Seitenblick auf Lupin hinzu: "Allein!"

Professor Lupin lächelte den Beiden zu. "Bis dann ihr Beiden. Und Ron, wenn du fragen hast, kannst du jederzeit bei mir vorbei kommen."

Ron starrte erschrocken gerade aus. Nein, danke, Fragen hatte er keine mehr.

Als die Beiden weiter entfernt von der Bibliothek waren, wetterte Hermine los.

"Sag mal, was sollte denn das?" fauchte sie. "Nachhilfe? Wo drin?"

"Er hat mir nur bei dem Vampiraufsatz geholfen."

"Ja, das sehe ich an deiner mittleren Partie. Sehr peinlich!" fügte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Rons ausgebeulte Hose hinzu.

Ron stammelte irgendetwas Unsinniges dahin.

"Interessant. Wenn das Hatsumomo wüsste. Dann wärst du für sie gestorben. Wer bändelt schon mit jemandem an, der sich von einem Lehrer scharf machen lässt."

"Er hat mir nur bei meinem Aufsatz geholfen!" antwortete Ron zerknirscht.

"Fakt ist jedoch, dass du einen stehen hast, wenn dein Lehrer dir bei den Hausaufgaben hilft. Und das werde ich Hatsumomo bei unserer allabendlichen Klatschrunde erzählen. Es sei denn…"

"Es sei denn was…?" Ron betrachtete Hermines verschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Du bringst sie dazu dass sie die Wette verliert und lässt sie dann fallen. Das wird die pure Demütigung für unser kleines Prinzesschen sein." Siegessicher schaute Hermine Ron an.

"Das werde ich nicht machen, Hermine, niemals!"

"Nicht? Schade… ich wollte eigentlich Hatsumomo ersparen, was du so in deiner Freizeit treibst. Hach… was würden wohl deine Eltern dazu sagen. Der jüngste Sohn… schwul… und dann steht er auch noch auf einen Lehrer! Nicht auszudenken was alle dazu sagen würden." Hermine wickelte sich mit unschuldiger Miene eine Locke um den Finger.

"Verdammt, okay, ich mach's…"

"Sehr schön." Sie lächelte triumphierend. "Und nimm's mir nicht krumm, aber falls du auch nur ein Wort über dieses… sagen wir… Geschäft… machst, werde ich natürlich alles erzählen."

"Wer sollte dir eigentlich glauben?" schrie Ron sie an.

"Wem glaubt man wohl mehr. Dem ewigen, unbeliebten Verlierer? Oder mir, der Klassenbesten, dem ewigen Sonnenscheinchen?"

Ron wollte etwas sagen, doch Hermine legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen.

"Alle Welt liebt mich… und ich möchte es auch dabei belassen. Und nun verschwinde und lass Hatsumomo verlieren!"


	4. You don't own me

_**4. Chapter; "You don't own me!"**_

Hatsumomo und Harry saßen beide schlecht gelaunt im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors und sprachen kein Wort miteinander. Hatsumomo nahm Ron immer noch den Versuch von gestern sehr übel und war deswegen schlecht drauf, während Harry nach wie vor nicht einsehen wollte, dass Hatsumomo ihn, besonders ihn, nicht wollte.

Ron und Hermine saßen an diesem Abend auch nicht beieinander, auch die Gründe waren für beide triftig: Hermine hasste Ron dafür, dass er Hatsumomo liebte und Ron sie für ihre Erpressung.

So war es ziemlich still an diesem Abend, bis Oliver Wood hinein gepoltert kam.

"Training, Leute!"

"Jetzt?" tönte es verschlafen aus jeder Ecke.

"Ja genau jetzt! Einwände?" Bevor jemand den Mund aufmachen konnte sprach er weiter. "Sehr gut! Aug geht's, nehmt eure Sachen mit, ihr könnt euch unten umziehen.

Missmutig standen Harry und Hatsumomo auf und verschwanden die Treppe hoch, um ihre Sachen zu holen.

..::~::..

"Hatsumomo, schlaf nicht ein, wenn man dir den Quaffel zuwirft!" brüllte Wood über das ganze Feld, doch leider war es schon zu spät und Hatsumomo hatte den Quaffel wieder an sich vorbei rauschen lassen, ohne ihn zu fangen.

"Miss Mandragoran, so können wir's auch lassen! Was soll das?" fuhr Wood sie wütend an.

"Jaja, schon gut, ich bemühe mich ja." Hatsumomo verdrehte die Augen und fing den Quaffel dieses Mal auch.

"Na endlich, geht ja doch!" sagte Wood zufrieden und ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken.

Hatsumomo und der Rest des Teams taten es ihm gleich.

"So Feierabend für heute!" verkündete Wood.

Allgemeiner Jubel. Auch Hatsumomo schulterte gerade ihren Besen um zu gehen, aber Wood packte sie am Arm.

"Du nicht, du kriegst für dein miserables Spiel gerade ein Sondertraining!" Wood grinste.

Resigniert schaute Hatsumomo auf den Boden und hätte Wood am liebsten ihren Besen um die Ohren geschlagen, leider wäre sie dann wohl mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit aus dem Quidditchteam geflogen und darauf hatte sie keine Lust.

"Auf geht's Schlafmütze!" Beide stießen sich vom Boden ab.

Von unten sah man nur zwei Gestalten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, die sich einen Ball zuwarfen, oder ab und zu im Sturzflug bis auf den Boden sanken.

Nach einer halben Stunde ungefähr, winkte Wood Hatsumomo zu sich.

"So, jetzt reicht es, oder meinst du nicht?"

Sie nickte wie verrückt. Morgen, da war sie sich sicher, konnte sie vor lauter Muskelkater keinen Schritt mehr tun.

Langsam ließ sie sich hinab sinken, wo Wood schon auf sie wartete und ihr ganz gentlemanlike vom Besen half.

"Was ist mit dir? Heute so galant, das passt so gar nicht zu dir." meinte Hatsumomo schnippisch und dachte direkt daran, wie es das letzte Mal gewesen war, als Wood "nett" zu ihr gewesen war.

Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und Hatsumomo flüchtete so schnell vor Wood, wie es nur möglich war, ohne auffällig zu wirken, in Richtung Mädchenumkleidekabine, stellte jedoch zu ihrem großen Ärger fest, dass die Tür verschlossen war.

"Oliver!" brüllte sie wutentbrannt in die Nacht hinein.

"Du hast gerufen, mit deinem zarten Stimmchen?" lachte Wood. (also ich würde Hatsumomo als so laut bezeichnen wie mich selber… fragt mal die Tsumi, das ist seeeeehr laut!)

"Wieso hast du die Tür abgeschlossen? Wo zum Teufel soll ich mich umziehen?" keifte Hatsumomo ihn an.

"Bei mir? Angelina hat den Schlüssel mitgenommen." Als er Hatsumomos finstereres Gesicht im Mondschein sehen konnte, fügte er hastig hinzu: "Keine Panik, ich werde dich schon nicht vergewaltigen."

"Will ich auch hoffen." sagte Hatsumomo immer noch sehr misstrauisch und folgte Wood aber trotzdem in die Jungenumkleidekabine.

"Pass auf, du kannst da duschen gehen und ich warte bis du fertig bist, okay?" Hatsumomo nickte und schlurfte in Richtung Dusche. Wehe sie würde wegen Wood ihre Wette verlieren und beschloss direkt, sich auf gar keinen Fall auf ihn einzulassen, zumal ihr, wenn sie schon die Wette verlor, Draco da irgend wie lieber wäre, aber da Hatsumomo nicht vorhatte zu verlieren, würde sie sich zu nichts hinreißen lassen.

Achtlos warf sie ihre Sachen über die Heizung und huschte unter die Dusche.

Das heiße Wasser ergoss sich über ihren Körper und Hatsumomo genoss es einfach ein paar Minuten unter der Dusche zu stehen und nichts zu tun. Irgendwo in der Umkleidekabine hörte sie ein Poltern und danach einen wütenden Fluch. Wo drüber war Wood, der Trottel, jetzt schon wieder gefallen?

Als sie fertig war, wollte sie nach ihrem Handtuch greifen, stellte aber fest, dass sie gar keins hier hatte, sondern dass es noch bei Wood lag. So zog sie sich notgedrungen den Duschvorhang so über den Körper, dass man nur ihr Gesicht aus der Dusche gucken sah und rief: "Wood, kannst du mir den gefallen tun und mir mein Handtuch geben? Ich hab das bei dir liegen lassen!"

"Du sagtest, ich sollte dir nicht zu nahe kommen!" Wood lachte von weiter hinten.

"Haha, sehr witzig, soll ich warten bis ich getrocknet bin, damit ich meine Klamotten anziehen kann?"

"Wäre eine Maßnahme!"

"Wood!"

"Jaja schon gut, ich bring es dir!"

Hatsumomo hörte Schritte und kurz darauf sah sie einen grinsenden Wood mit ihrem Handtuch.

"Sag bitte."

"Fick dich und gib das Handtuch her!"

"Schon gut, hier." Er reichte ihr das Handtuch und Hatsumomo flüchtete sich frierend hinter den Duschvorhang.

Langsam legte sie sich das Handtuch um und wrang sich die Haare aus. Eigentlich hatte sie angenommen, dass Wood weg war, doch als sie den Duschvorhang zur Seite schlug, stand er direkt vor ihr.

"Was… was soll das?" sagte sie zaghaft und legte den Kopf in den Nacken um zu Wood aufblicken zu können und erinnerte sich dabei an das letzte Mal in der Umkleidekabine, alles war wie beim letzten Mal, ein verdammtes Dejavu.

Plötzlich legte Wood eine Hand um ihre Hüften und mit der anderen berührte er ihr Gesicht.

"Lass das Wood" flüsterte Hatsumomo leise. Das Geld war ihr schon lange egal. Hier ging es nur darum sich zu beweisen.

"Warum?" hauchte er leise in ihr Ohr

"Weil… ich dir nicht gehöre… ich gehöre zu Harry."

"Das ist aber nicht sehr überzeugend." sagte er sanft lächelnd.

Soll es eigentlich auch nicht sein, Blödmann, dachte Hatsumomo bei sich.

"Also, was ist?" Oliver küsste sanft ihren Hals und strich ihr mit den Fingern zärtlich über die Lippen.

Hatsumomo war wie gelähmt, ihr ging nur eins durch den Kopf: Du wirst nicht verlieren, du wirst auf gar keinen Fall dich von Hermine demütigen lassen.

Wood zog sie ganz nah zu sich und Hatsumomos Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen. Du wirst nicht verlieren, du lässt Wood abblitzen… oder nicht?


	5. Didn't mean to make you cry

_**Chapter 5 "Didn't mean to make you cry"**_

Hatsumomo schlug langsam die Augen auf und horchte in die Stille. Niemand war im Zimmer. Tief atmend schloß sie sie noch einen Moment und blieb einfach nur still liegen. Alle anderen schienen schon längst beim Frühstück zu sein, doch das war Hatsumomo egal. Nichts und niemand würde sie jetzt in den Essenssaal bringen.

Eigentlich nur, um irgendetwas zu tun, richtete sie sich mühsam auf und ließ die Beine aus dem Bett baumeln. Verschlafen schaute sie sich um und griff schließlich nach ihrem Umhang, womit sie im Badezimmer verschwand und unter Tränen ihre zerzausten Haare entknotete, weil sie ja gestern Abend noch nicht mal zum Föhnen gekommen war.

Nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde hatte sie sich endlich aus dem Badezimmer gequält und sah immer noch so deprimiert aus, wie vor dem waschen.

Sie drehte sich um die eigene Achse und wusste nicht recht was sie tun sollte… und was sie gestern Abend getan hatte. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?

Verdammt, wer wusste es jetzt schon alles?

Schließlich beschloss sie doch hinunter zu gehen, wenigstens in den Aufenthaltsraum, vielleicht waren da nicht so viele?

Mit hängendem Kopf schlich sie die Treppe hinunter und öffnete so leise wie möglich die Türe und zu ihrem großen Glück war niemand darin.

Erleichtert warf sie sich in einen der plüschigen (kuschelig, wuschelig, flauschigen, knuffeligen Tschuldigung…. Schon wieder akuter Fall von Adjektivbenutzung! ^^') Sessel und griff nach ihren Zigaretten, als plötzlich die Tür auf ging und eine grinsende Hermine eintrat.

"Ach, Hatsumomo." Sie lächelte unschuldig. "Nach dir habe ich gesucht! Meinst du nicht, dass es Zeit wird, mit dem Geld heraus zu rücken?"

Hatsumomo erstarrte. "Bitte was?"

"Na, ja, als wenn du dich nicht mehr an unsere kleine… sagen wir… Abmachung erinnern könntest?"

"Ja, aber nur wenn ich Harry betrüge." fuhr Hatsumomo sie an.

"Und wie nennst du das sonst, was gestern Abend zwischen dir und Oliver war?"

"Und wer bitte sagt, dass es so war?" fauchte Hatsumomo Hermine an, die sich langsam in den ihr gegenüberliegenden Plüschsessel sinken ließ.

"Die Spatzen pfeifen es schon von den Dächern meine Liebe."

"Ich habe ihn nicht betrogen, Wood hat mich versucht zu küssen, aber ich habe ihn ziemlich überzeugend abgewiesen."

"So?" Hermine schlug die Beine übereinander und lächelte kalt. "Dann beweise mir doch einfach das Gegenteil und du bist wieder im Rennen. Andernfalls muss ich dich bitten, so bald wie möglichst mit der Kohle herauszurücken."

Hatsumomo sprang auf und ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn. "Den Beweis kriegst du, sei da mal sicher! Verdammt, ich könnte mich echt dafür umbringen!"

Hermine stand langsam auf, ihre Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. Ganz dicht trat sie an Hatsumomo heran.

"Ich bin der Inbegriff eines Kindes der Upper East Side und hätte manchmal wirklich nicht übel Lust mich umzubringen! So viel zu meiner Psyche, Doktor Freud!"

..::~::..

Wutentbrannt stapfte Hatsumomo die Treppe zur Halle hinunter.

Schön, sie wäre beinahe schwach geworden, aber sie war es definitiv nicht! Umso wütender machte sie Hermines überhebliches Gehabe. Na warte, dieser geldgeilen Hure würde sie es noch zeigen…

Sie erreichte das Tor und stieß es so fest auf, das die dahinter stehenden erschrocken zurück wichen. Sie rauschte an Harry und Ron ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen vorbei und ging schnurstracks auf Oliver Wood zu, der noch nicht ahnte, was ihn gleich erwarten würde.

"Oliver Wood!" fauchte Hatsumomo wie eine hungrige Raubkatze.

Wood fuhr herum und schaute starr vor Schreck in Hatsumomos wütendes Gesicht.

"Was…willst du von mir?"

"Reden! Los, komm sofort mit!" schrie Hatsumomo so laut, dass es die ganze Halle hörte.

Sie packte ihn am Ärmel und schleifte ihn so schnell wie möglich aus dem Essenssaal.

Erst in einem kleinen Flur blieb sie stehen und presste ihn gegen eine Wand.

"Was soll das, du elender, erbärmlicher, kleiner Wicht! Schön, ich hätte es zwar beinahe zugelassen, aber ich habe es nun mal nicht! Du wirst das jetzt verdammt noch mal klären, wie, das ist mir egal, doch du bringst das in Ordnung!"

Wood schüttelte ihre Hand ab und sah sie eindringlich an.

"Was soll das, Hatsumomo? Ich meine, war es so schlimm, dass ich es versucht habe?"

"Darum geht es überhaupt nicht, du Idiot! Ich bin mit Harry… also ich meine…"

"Komm schon, erzähl mir nicht du liebst diesen elenden Loser."

"Ich…" Hatsumomo schaute zu Boden. Sie verfluchte sich für dieses Spiel, das sie trieb.

"Versprich mir, dass du es niemandem sagst."

Oliver nickte und lehnte sich gegen eine Säule.

"Es geht um eine Wette. Ich habe mit Ron und Hermine gewettet, dass ich es auch mal schaffe eine Beziehung zu führen und das einen Monat lang, mit Harry. Dafür würde ich verdammt viel Geld kriegen, aber darum geht es mir nicht mehr…"

In Hatsumomos Augen glitzerten Tränen. Sie war so wütend auf sich selber, dass sie nicht anders konnte. Verstohlen versuchte sie sie weg zu wischen, doch Wood hatte es genau gesehen.

Ihre Stimme zitterte als sie fort fuhr. "Doch jetzt, will ich nur noch meinen Triumph über Hermine. Dieses Mädchen macht mich fertig!" Tränen rannen ihr langsam das Gesicht herunter.

"Hey, Kleines, Kopf hoch. Ich weiß doch auch nicht warum ich das gesagt hab, aber ich hätte es gerne so gehabt."

Er nahm die immer noch schluchzende Hatsumomo in den Arm.

"Ich wollte ja vielleicht alles damit erreichen, aber niemals, niemals wollte ich dich zum Weinen bringen…"

..::~::..

Als Hatsumomo an diesem Abend noch auf dem Balkon saß und stumm vor sich hin rauchte, fragte sie sich zum ersten Mal, ob es richtig war, mit dem Leben von Menschen so zu spielen.

Die Türe hinter ihr öffnete sich und Hermine trat auf den Balkon.

"Gratuliere, Wood hat alles gebeichtet." Sie lächelte trotzdem noch.

"Du bist wieder im Rennen." Mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen reichte sie Hatsumomo ihre Hand.

"Weidmanns Heil, Mandragoran!"


	6. It's Moon Revenge

_**6. Chapter: „It's Moon Revenge!"**_

Als Hatsumomo an diesem Morgen aufwachte, prasselte der Regen an die Fensterscheiben ihres Schlafraumes. Wie Perlen tropften sie davon herab und verschwanden aus ihrem Blickfeld. Schwerfällig zog sich Hatsumomo an dem Gestänge ihres Bettes hoch und blieb eine Weile so sitzen. Sie war mal wieder die einzige, die noch schlief, was aber heute egal war, denn es hatte ein verlängertes Wochenende begonnen.

Unschlüssig blieb sie sitzen und schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war grau und eintönig und genau so fühlte sich auch Hatsumomo. Eigentlich wollte sie heute einmal alles verdrängen, was mit ihrer verflixten Wette zu tun hatte, vergessen, aber es gelang ihr wieder nicht.

Sie seufzte und stand immer noch schlaftrunken von ihrem Bett auf und schlurfte hinüber zum Bad.

Unhörbar für Hatsumomo klickte die Tür und jemand trat ein.

„Mandragoran? Bist du da?" hörte Hatsumomo eine ihr unbekannte Stimme rufen.

„Wer ist da?" rief sie aus dem Badezimmer nach draußen.

„Mich schickt jemand! Ich soll dir einen Brief überbringen!"

„Leg ihn auf den Tisch, wer auch immer du bist, und dann hau ab, ich will alleine sein!" fauche Hatsumomo aus dem Bad. Sie hasste es morgens mit jemandem zu reden. Aus dem Zimmer hörte man nur lautstarkes Gemecker über unfreundliche Personen, dann war das Krachen der Tür zu vernehmen.

Vorsichtig steckte Hatsumomo den Kopf aus der Badezimmertüre hinaus und sie stellte zufrieden fest, dass dieses ominöse Mädchen das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

„Ich mag nun mal niemanden morgens sehen..." murmelte sie leise bei sich und ging halb nackt auf den Tisch zu, um den Brief entgegen zu nehmen.

Er war mit krickeliger Handschrift geschrieben, sodass man kaum etwas entziffern konnte, doch das wesentlich war erkennbar:

„Bitte komm um 3 Uhr runter zum See!"

Nachdenklich drehte Hatsumomo das Pergament in den Fingern. Wer zum Teufel wollte den jetzt schon wieder was von ihr? Langsam wurde das wirklich lästig. Sie ließ sich wieder auf ihr Bett fallen und faltete den kleinen Zettel klein. So langsam sollte sie sich mal über ihre Gefühle im Klaren werden. Draco? Den hatte sie schon immer so toll gefunden und irgendwie schien er ja auch Interesse an ihr zu zeigen. Also... warum nicht Draco?

Weil da auch noch Oliver Wood war. Der war wirklich ein lieber Kerl und auch er war nicht abgeneigt... Harry? Nie im Leben! (Sorry, aber ich mag einfach das Pairing Harry mit irgendwem nicht und meine Hatsumomo ist mir für Mr. Potter zu schade ^^) Ron? Der stand irgendwie mit Hermine im Bunde, sein Interesse konnte nicht von ehrlicher Natur zu sein. Ach, es war einfach alles zu verzwickt, aber sie wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass alle Irgendetwas im Schilde führten...

..::~::..

Es war kurz vor 3 Uhr und Hatsumomo wartete ziemlich gespannt am Seeufer. Dieser verdammte Zettel hatte sie neugierig gemacht.

Ron musste sich beeilen, wenn er nicht zu spät kommen wollte, so flitzte er so schnell er konnte die Treppe vom Gryffindorturm hinunter und rasselte ausgerechnet in Professor Snape rein. Ron stolperte und verlor das Gleichgewicht, während der Lehrer wutentbrannt an sich herunter auf den Boden sah.

„Wenn das nicht Mr. Weasley ist. Rennen im Schulgebäude ist aus genau diesem Grund, den wir gerade gesehen haben, verboten. Strafarbeit!"

„Aber ich..." stammelte Ron. Er musste an den See, dort wartete Hatsumomo sicher schon. Er hatte sich heute den Mut gefasst, ihr endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Die ganze Wahrheit. Über jede einzelne Person die in diesem durchtriebenen Spiel eine Rolle spielte und es gehörten verdammt viele dazu.

„Professor, ich muss wirklich dringend weg..." versuchte er es abermals.

„Nichts kann dringender sein, als meine Anweisungen! Merken sie sich das für die Zukunft!" Damit packte er Ron unsanft am Arm und schob ihn in Richtung Kerker. „Achja, und ehe ich es vergesse: 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Sein Mund verzog sich zu etwas, das man Lächeln nennen könnte...

Unwirsch schaute Hatsumomo auf die große Sonnenuhr am Schloss (die gibt es jetzt einfach!). Es waren mittlerweile 10 Minuten nach 3 Uhr. Verärgert kickte sie kleine Kieselsteine in den See und wartete. Welcher Idiot hatte ihr den Zettel geschrieben? Und wieso erdreistete sich diese Person einfach sie warten zu lassen. Unter normalen Umständen wäre sie schon lange wieder ins Schloss zurückgekehrt, doch irgendwie siegte die Neugier in ihr...

„Professor, bitte, ich muss wirklich dringend weg..." flehte Ron unten im Kerker, doch Snape fuhr ihn wütend an: „Mund halten, Weasley!"

Ron schwieg verängstigt und begann langsam wirklich nervös zu werden und das aus zwei Gründen: Erstens würde Hatsumomo wohl bald nicht mehr am See sein, bzw. er würde es heute nicht mehr schaffen dorthin zu kommen und das war heute seine einzige Chance, Hermine war nämlich mit Harry in Hogsmeade. Zweitens fiel ihm gerade brennend heiß ein, dass Snape eine so genannte „Vorliebe" für ihn zu haben schien.

„Sie haben schon wieder in so kurzer Zeit eine Schulregel gebrochen, nachdem ich ihnen schon einmal eine Strafarbeit gegeben habe und ihnen Punkte abgezogen habe. Dann scheint ihnen das wohl egal zu sein, ich sollte mir etwas Härteres ausdenken." Snape lächelte teuflisch...

Zwanzig Minuten nach drei! Jetzt war es Hatsumomo wirklich zu blöd, konnte ihr heimlicher Verehrer nicht einfach Pünktlich sein, so wie sie? Wutentbrannt wollte sie sich zum gehen umwenden, doch dann vernahm sie Schritte hinter sich und wagte sich plötzlich nicht mehr sich um zudrehen. Also schön, wer war der Unbekannte Zettelschreiber?

„Hallo Mandragoran!" sagte eine dunkle ihr wohl bekannte Stimme...

„Setzen Weasley!" blaffte Snape Ron an und drückte ihn in den Sessel vor ihm.

Ron zitterte vor Angst. Alles fing wieder von vorne an. Diese gottverdammte Situation, wie aus einem schlechten Traum und nichts, aber auch gar nichts schien sich zu ändern, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass ihm dieses Mal jeglicher Fluchtweg versperrt blieb.

Dann war Snape auch schon ganz nah an ihm dran und Ron konnte seinen warmen Atem auf seiner Haut fühlen. Im Prinzip betete er, dass es einfach nur schnell vorbei wäre, was auch immer Snape mit ihm anstellen würde, als plötzlich...

„Hallo Draco!" Hatsumomo lächelte strahlend und Draco tat es ihr gleich.

„Was führt dich denn so allein hier her, schönes Kind?" fragte er und zwinkerte dabei.

Hatsumomo errötete leicht und schwieg.

„Darf ich dich auf einen kleinen... Ausflug entführen?" fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

„Sicher!" Hatsumomo nickte geschmeichelt und als Draco ihr einen Arm anbot hakte sie sie sich ein und war nun wieder hin und her gerissen, zwischen Ehre und Vergnügen... Wette oder Liebe...?

...ein Klopfen an der Tür zu vernehmen war. Ron sah nur, wie Snape sich sehr verärgert von ihm löste und mit starrem Blick auf die Türe sagte: „Wer ist da?"

„Severus, ich bin's, Remus, mach bitte auf, ich muss mit dir reden..." Unwirsch packte Snape Ron und riss ihn aus dem Stuhl. „Du verschwindest jetzt!"

Ron kam sich vor wie eine Marionette, als Snape ihn mit zur Tür schleife um Professor Lupin zu öffnen. Moment Mal, Lupin? Jetzt bekam Ron wirklich Angst, denn Beide hatten versucht über ihn herzufallen...

„Hallo Ron." sagte Lupin so freundlich wie immer. „Was machst du denn hier."

„Strafarbeit!" antwortete Snape knapp.

Als Ron Lupins Lächeln sah, bekam er noch mehr Angst.

„Soso, Strafarbeit..." sagte Lupin in einem Tonfall, den Ron nicht einordnen konnte...

Langsam schlenderten die Beiden zum Schloss. Hatsumomo hatte zwar keine Ahnung wo es hingehen sollte, aber sie ließ es einfach geschehen, sie genoss es einfach an Dracos Seite irgendwohin zu gehen. Hoffentlich sah Hermine sie nicht so, sie würde sich wieder irgendetwas Demütigendes einfallen lassen.

„So meine Liebe, ich werde dich nun noch einmal verlassen müssen, aber wenn du willst können wir uns heute Abend ja wieder sehen..." Er grinste schief und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Hatsumomo stand ziemlich perplex da...

„Ron, würdest du uns bitte alleine lassen? Es dauert sicher nicht lang, danach kannst du sicherlich mit deiner Strafarbeit weiter machen, oder bist du etwa schon fertig?"

„Fertig..." sagte Ron gepresst und huschte so schnell er konnte zur Tür und war endlich aus diesem furchtbaren Kerker hinaus.

Schwer atmend lehnte er sich an die Wand. Waren denn alle bekloppt geworden? Dann fiel ihm wieder siedend heiß ein, dass Hatsumomo ja noch auf ihn wartete und er betete, dass Hermine noch nicht aus Hogsmeade wieder da war. So schnell wie er konnte rannte er die Treppen, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, hinauf und blieb wie angewurzelt am Treppenabsatz stehen. Denn nun konnte er genau verfolgen, wie Harry und Hermine durch das Eingangstor kamen.

„Verdammt!" zischte er...

Hatsumomo sah, wie Hermine ins Sonnenlicht trat, sie war mit Harry aus Hogsmeade wieder da. Hatsumomo lächelte... jetzt wusste sie, womit sie Hermine ein bisschen schocken konnte.

Als Harry endlich auch aus der großen Halle ins Sonnenlicht trat, rannte sie so schnell sie konnte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm lautstark um den Hals.

„Hallo mein Schatz, endlich bist du aus Hogsmeade zurück, ich habe mich schon vor Sehnsucht verzehrt..."

Mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck schaute Hermine zu den beiden. Hatsumomo lächelte verschlagen und tat das, was Hermine am meisten hasste: Sie küsste Harry innig.

Ein wenig außer Fassung warf Hermine hoheitsvoll ihren Umhang zurück und stolzierte zum Portal.

Hatsumomo sah ihr nach... und lächelte... „Weidmanns Heil, Granger..."

Ron hatte sie Szene draußen sehr gut vom Treppenabsatz verfolgen können... auch er lächelte...


	7. Cold

_**Chapter 7: „Cold"**_

„Was zum Teufel ist DAS?" rief Ginny an diesem Abend, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum am schwarzen Brett einen Zettel entdeckte.

Eilig gesellten sich die meisten Gryffindors zu ihr und begutachteten ihren Fund.

„Was meinst du? Da hängen zwei Zeitungsarktikel am schwarzen Brett, das ist doch nichts neues." meinte Hatsumomo und verschränkte die Arme.

„Der Artikel hier." sagte Ginny und zeigte auf den Rechten.

Hatsumomo zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bla Bla Bla... morgen wird die Uhr umgestellt,... bla bla bla...Ich weiß wie man Krämpfe während der Periode lindert, vielen Dank!"

Ginny schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Verdammt noch mal, doch nicht den!"

Hatsumomo begann also den besagten Artikel zu lesen

„Bitte was? Wieso wussten wir davon nichts?"

„Wovon denn überhaupt?" riefen nun die anderen gespannt.

„Dass hier ein Ball stattfindet..." murmelte Hatsumomo, denn sie wusste direkt, was das für sie bedeutete: Da musste sie natürlich mit Harry hingehen, denn genau das war der letzte Tag der Wette.

Sie schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf und zog sich in die hinterste Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes zurück.

Konnte der nicht verlegt werden? Denn dann hätte sie unter Garantie nicht Harry gewählt, sondern... ja wen eigentlich? Sie war sich da eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr schlüssig. Wen wollte sie wirklich?

..::~::..

Es herrschte geschäftiges Treiben zwei Tage vor dem bevorstehenden Fest. Hatsumomo selber wusste zwar nicht genau wofür, aber der Rest dafür umso besser. Es ging mal wieder um den Austausch der Kulturen und zu diesem Anlass wurden die Zauberschulen Beauxbatons und Durmstrang auf ein rauschendes Fest eingeladen. Hatsumomo jedenfalls interessierte das kein bisschen, sie war nämlich vollkommen mit ihrem Outfit beschäftigt, dass sie an dem bevorstehenden Ball tragen wollte.

Harry indes war sich sicher, dass er Hatsumomos Herz an diesem Abend zurückgewinnen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass irgendetwas sie noch bei ihm hielt, so dringend brauchte sie das Geld sicher nicht, ihre Eltern gaben ihr immer genügend Taschengeld. Sie musste ihn einfach nur lieben.

Oliver Wood war auch ziemlich gespannt auf den Ball, aber nur aus dem einen Grund, dass er seine Wette gewinnen wollte, denn dann stand ihm eine himmlische Nacht mit Draco bevor. Er würde sich anstrengen, wie nie in seinem Leben. Hatsumomo war ihm dabei zwar nicht ganz egal, aber sein Hauptaugenmerk ruhte auf Draco.

Draco ging es eigentlich nur um Hatsumomo, für ihn waren jedoch Wettschulden, Ehrenschulden, deswegen konnte sich Wood auf eine heiße Nacht gefasst machen, er würde so oder so seinen Spaß haben.

Snape und Lupin waren so in ihren Wettstreit verbissen, dass sie kaum noch miteinander sprachen und wenn doch, dann stritten sie im Lehrerzimmer, dass die Fetzen flogen.

Alles in allem Bombenstimmung...

..::~::..

Zwei Tage vor dem Ball machte Hatsumomo sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, um noch den letzten Schliff an ihr Outfit zu legen. Auf dem Weg dorthin vergrub sie die Hände in den Hosentaschen und starrte verbissen auf die Straße. Sie wollte nicht verlieren, nicht gegen Hermine, aber andererseits wollte sie die Gelegenheit nutzen, Alkohol, romantische Stimmung, ein perfekter Rahmen für ihr Vorhaben. Nur wen betraf es? Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte... Draco, oder Oliver?

„Verdammt, kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

Ohne es zu merken, hatte Hatsumomo einen Passanten umgerannt.

„Oh, tut mir leid!" rief sie, hob ihren Blick und erstarrte. Sie hatte natürlich genau Draco Malfoy erwischt, der sie jetzt grinsend ansah.

„Da habe ich ja auf meinem Weg die Richtige erwischt."

Hatsumomo lächelte. „Leider führt mein Weg in die andere Richtung."

„Muss ja nicht sein."

„Doch, weil ich nach Hogsmeade muss." Sie glaubte so etwas, wie Bedauern in seinem Blick zu erkennen.

„Nun, vielleicht muss ich ja auch noch einmal hin." Draco nahm sie am Arm und verschwand mit ihr in Richtung Hogsmeade.

Hermine hatte die beiden ungesehen beobachtet. Das war vielleicht ihr letzte Chance, irgendetwas herauszubekommen, falls Hatsumomo Harry betrog.

Langsam und betont leise schritt sie hinter Hatsumomo und Draco in sicherer Entfernung hinterher.

..::~::..

Hatsumomo stand an diesem Abend vor dem Spiegel und versuchte sich an einigen Frisuren, als plötzlich Hermine das Zimmer betrat.

„War der Nachmittag heute schön?" fragte sie betont freundlich.

Hatsumomo drehte sich um und sagte genau so freundlich: „Sehr schön, danke der Nachfrage."

„Du warst mit Draco in Hogsmeade nicht wahr?"

„Wieso?"

„Nur so, Harry fand das nicht sehr schön, Man sollte doch eigentlich annehmen, dass du deinen Freund mit nimmst, wenn du dir deine süßen, kleinen Dessous kaufst." Jegliche Freundlichkeit war aus Hermines Stimme gewichen und ihre Augen strahlten Kälte und Hass aus.

„Nun..." sagte Hatsumomo spitz. „Du bist wirklich eifersüchtig wie mir scheint. So alleine, Hermine? Keiner will dich? Aus dir spricht der pure Neid. Und da ich die Auswahl habe, kann ich es mir leisten einen Kerl nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten ohne ihm gleich an die Wäsche zu gehen. Danke, mein Tag war wirklich schön!"

Damit marschierte sie an Hermine vorbei und griff nach ihren Zigaretten, die neben der Tür lagen.

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Mandragoran." zischte Hermine spitz.

„Wie du meinst!" sagte sie monoton und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Oh nein, noch lange nicht..."


	8. The reason is you

_**Chapter: 8 „The Reason..."**_

„Ron? Kommst du mal bitte kurz her?"

Ron lugte durch die Türe vom Gemeinschaftsraum und sah Hermine dort sitzen. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und sie hatte lasziv die Beine übereinander geschlagen. Nachdenklich betrat er den Raum und setzte sich in den Sessel, der Hermine gegenüber stand.

„Was willst du? Falsche Schlange!" zischte Ron.

„So böse?" sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Ein Mann mit deinem Ruf sollte aufpassen wo er sich Feinde und wo Freunde schafft."

„Was hast du Miststück herum erzählt?" fauchte Ron sie an und sprang auf.

Hermine lächelte. „Nichts. Noch nichts. Und dafür darf ich eine kleine Gegenleistung verlangen."

Ron massierte sich mit den Fingern die Schläfen und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen.

„Und was bitte schön?"

„Nun, eine ganz einfache Sache. Hatsumomo wird morgen auf dem Ball verlieren. Du hast bis Mitternacht Zeit. Sieh zu, wie du es anstellst. Und wenn nicht, dann schwöre ich dir, dass du dich sehr bald nicht mehr nach Hogwarts trauen kannst." Sie lächelte unschuldig.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Du riskierst, dass hier einige Personen verdammt unglücklich werden. Du spielst mit der Liebe anderer Leute, als sei sie ein Gegenstand."

Hermine machte eine abwertende Geste. „Liebe, was ist das schon! Wer braucht schon Liebe? Wenn ich sie nicht habe, dann hat sie auch kein anderer verdient."

Ron schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. „Du bist das Erbärmlichste, was ich je gesehen habe."

Hermine lachte schrill. „Das Erbärmlichste erteilt dir Befehle, schon vergessen?"

Ron schluckte. „Es ist mir egal, was du herum erzählst! Ich werde Hatsumomo nicht unglücklich machen!"

„Wie süß... Diese wengistens-bist-du-glücklich-Masche kannst du knicken. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ein Mädchen von ihrer Art das zu schätzen weiß? Nein, Ron. Sie wird es nicht einmal merken. Vergiss sie und tu was ich dir sage!"

..::~::..

Als endlich der Abend gekommen war, saß Hatsumomo verzweifelt auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust mit Harry zum Ball zu gehen, doch wenn sie es nicht tat, dann hatte Hermine gesiegt. Sie musste irgendwie aus dieser Zwickmühle heraus. Nur wie? Es schien wirklich unmöglich, obwohl es nur noch ein Tag war, den sie durchhalten musste. Doch dieser Tag war vermutlich genau einer zu viel. Langsam zog sie sich die langen roten Handschuhe an und stand schließlich auf. Nur noch ein Tag! Und den musste sie durchhalten. Koste es, was es wolle!

Nachdenklich ging sie ein letztes Mal auf den Balkon und ließ sich dort nieder um eine Zigarette zu rauchen. Sie war in einer extremen Zwickmühle, denn irgendwie hatten es ihr einige ihrer Verehrer nicht wirklich leicht gemacht. Und wieso auch immer, aber sie fand Draco, so wie auch Wood ziemlich anziehend. Nur, hatte sie heute keine Chance auch nur irgendwie einen der beiden für sich zu gewinnen, wenn Harry die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe war.

Deprimiert sank sie auf die Brüstung und blieb einige Minuten regungslos liegen.

Immer noch hin und her gerissen fuhr Hatsumomo mit einem Ruck hoch. Hermine würde sie keinen Triumph gönnen, das war das einzige was heute Abend zählte.

Sie streckte sich, schnipste ihre Kippe weg und stand auf. Sie würde die Siegerin sein, niemand anderes, als sie, Hatsumomo.

Eilig verließ sie den Balkon und schnappte sich ihren Festtagsumhang und stockte kurz, als sie vor der Türe stand. Es war ein mieses Spiel, das wusste sie...

„_Mach hoch die Tür, _

_Das Tor mach weit,_

_Es kommt die Braut voll Herrlichkeit_

_Sie hat gehurt, sie hat geklaut_

_Streut Blumen für des Henkersbraut..."_

Hatsumomo schob langsam die Türen zur großen Halle auf und ihr verschlug es den Atem. Der ganze Saal erleuchtete im schummerigen Licht der kleinen Feen, die in Flaschen auf Tischen standen und an Wänden hingen.

Harry erwartete sie schon und bot ihr den Arm an. Hatsumomo schenkte ihm ein falsches Lächeln und ließ sich von ihm zu ihrem Platz geleiten. Dort erwarteten Hermine und Ron sie, so wie es aussah ließ sich Hermine von Ron begleiten.

Sie sah gut aus, das musste Hatsumomo zugeben, ihr sonst buschiges Haar war kunstvoll hoch gesteckt und ihr leicht geschminktes Gesicht ließ sie deutlich älter wirken. Hatsumomo selber hatte allerdings auch nicht mit ihrem Outfit gegeizt. Stilvoll untergehen, war ihre Devise falls sie ihre Wette verlieren sollte. So hatte sie sich für ein rotes, hoch geschlitztes Kleid entschieden, das farblich mit ihren roten Haaren harmonierte.

In wenigen Minuten sollte Dumbledore die Eröffnungsrede halten und damit den ersten Tanz an diesem Abend einläuten. Hatsumomo grauste es vor diesem Moment... sie hatte weder Lust noch Nerven sich mit Harry abzumühen.

„Liebe Schüler, liebe Lehrer, liebe Gäste." Albus Dumbledore meldete sich nun zu Wort vom Lehrertisch aus. „Ich bin kein Freund vieler Worte. Wir alle wissen, wozu wir hier sind... Feiert ordentlich!"

Es gab gebührenden Applaus, und auch ein wenig Gelächter, was Albus Dumbledore mit einem zufriedenen Blinzeln durch seine Halbmondgläser quittierte.

Die ersten Klaviertöne füllten den Raum und die Paare stürmten auf die Tanzfläche. Hatsumomo hielt sich unbewusst am Tisch fest und betete, dass Harry sie nicht zum Tanzen aufforderte... doch dem war nicht so. Harry, der sich eben noch recht angeregt mit Ron unterhalten hatte, ergriff nun ihre Hände und zog sie mit sich.

Hatsumomo war zwar eine recht gute Tänzerin, doch trotzdem konnte sie diesen Tanz nicht genießen. Die schwere Melodie und der melancholische Gesang drückten aus, wie sie sich fühlte: Miserabel.

Harry schien das jedoch nicht zu beeindrucken, er genoss sichtlich den Tanz mit seiner „Geliebten".

Hatsumomo wollte nur noch eins: verdammt schnell von ihm fort. Sie musste noch eine Weile durchhalten, doch ihre Gedanken waren schon jetzt weit entfernt.

„Mandragoran, darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" eine Hand schob sich in ihr Sichtfeld, die sie unmissverständlich zum tanzen aufforderte. Als Hatsumomos Blick nach oben fiel, erkannte sie auch, wem diese Hand gehörte, die unerbittlich nach der Ihren verlangte: Draco Malfoy...

Sie schluckte.

„Draco..." wisperte sie.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich. „Komm schon, den einen Tanz kannst du mir nicht verwehren..."

Mit langsam Schritten folgte sie Draco, der sanft seine Hände um ihre Hüfte schlang...


	9. The first the last

_**Chapter 9: The first... the last..."**_

Es war bescheuert. Jetzt tanzte sie hier mit Draco Malfoy, hatte eine dämliche Wette laufen und wusste nicht, wie sie sich noch einmal da heraus ziehen sollte. Ihr Kopf lag quasi schon in der Schlinge. Wie ein Lamm auf der Schlachtbank, kam es ihr in den Sinn. Dämlicher Malfoy. Dämliche Wette. Dämliche Hermine. Wann würde nur dieser schreckliche Abend aufhören? Die Uhr schlug neun.

Hatsumomo löste sich recht hastig von ihrem Tanzpartner und hastete hinüber zu ihrem Tisch, wo Harry sie missbilligend betrachtete.

„Wieso tanzt du mit ihm?" wollte er wissen.

„Warum nicht? Da ist doch nichts dabei." zischte sie und griff nach ihrem Glas Feuerwhiskey. Der schmeckte zwar erbärmlich, aber ihr Kopf fühlte sich danach wesentlich leichter an.

Hermine lächelte sie betont unecht an und forderte nun ihrerseits Harry zum Tanz auf. Das sah ihr ähnlich, dachte Hatsumomo bei sich.

Nun war sie mit Ron allein, und wieder schlichen sich die Bilder in ihren Kopf: Ron war auch nicht ganz uninteressiert daran, dass sie ihre Wette verlor, da war sie sich sicher. Der schien jedoch ganz andere Sorgen zu haben, als sich um sie zu kümmern, denn immer wieder schaute er sich ängstlich um, so als ob ihn jemand verfolgte.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" wollte sie wissen.

„Ich verstecke mich." giftete er zurück.

„Vor wem?"

„Vor Lupin und Snape. Ich hab das Gefühl, die Beiden wollen mir an die Wäsche."

Hatsumomo lachte schallend. „Das würde ich zu gerne sehen."

„Das ist überhaupt nicht witzig. Ich habe schon Alpträume von den Beiden." zischte Ron und öffnete eine weitere Flasche Butterbier.

Hatsumomo bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein. „Doch das ist witzig." prustete sie und nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Alberne Gans." murrte Ron und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ist dir eigentlich schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass du deine Wette auch so verlieren könntest? Schau mal Harry und Hermine an. Wenn er sich für sie entscheidet, dann bist du ebenfalls raus."

Sie verschluckte sich beinahe. „Was?" fauchte sie.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Vielleicht solltest du Harry ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Denn manchmal weiß ich ehrlich nicht, auf wessen Seite er steht."

Hatsumomo hatte diese Seite niemals bedacht. Sie machte sich selten die Mühe die andere Seite von etwas zu sehen, vor allem wenn es sie selbst nicht betraf.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie Hermine und Harry. Harry lächelte, etwas was sie schon länger nicht bei ihm gesehen hatte. Jedoch machte ihr das keine Gewissensbisse, lediglich die Eifersucht kochte in ihr hoch, weil Hermine etwas geschafft hatte, was sie nicht hatte.

Gelangweilt drehte sie ihr Glas im Kreis und versuchte einen Blick auf Oliver Wood zu erhaschen, der ganz in der Nähe mit Kathie Bell tanzte. Mit dem hätte sie viel lieber getanzt. Der war zwar vergleichsweise hohl, doch so ziemlich jede Gesellschaft war besser, als die des berühmten Harry Potters. Sie sah viele angeschwippste Gesichter und wünschte sich, sie könnte den Abend auch einfach genießen, doch genau darin lag das Problem. Genießen war gleichbedeutend mit: Wette verlieren.

..::~::..

Severus Snape lehnte an der Wand und hielt Ausschau nach seinem Opfer. Er wusste genau, dass der Kerl hier irgendwo war. Und er würde ihn finden. Ihm allein würde diese Nacht gehören, da konnte Remus sich auf den Kopf stellen.

Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er den Weasley Jungen erblickte. Merkwürdig, schon wieder in der Gegenwart der rothaarigen Rotzgöre, deren Namen er immer vergaß. Lediglich ihre Zaubertranknote konnte er sich merken, denn das war ein „S". Snape fand, dass das vollkommen reichen musste.

Jedoch nicht nur er hatte seinen „Leckerbissen" gesehen. Remus stand gegenüber am Portal der großen Halle und er war sich sicher, dass auch er Ron beobachtete. Ja, das tat er. Seine Augen folgten jeder Bewegung, und sein missmutiger Blick schien zu sagen: „Geh Weg von diesem rothaarigen Miststück."

Das verschaffte Severus eine gewisse Genugtuung. Vielleicht sollte er einen seiner Schüler dazu anstacheln, mit dieser rothaarigen Miss zu tanzen. Wenn er es genau bedachte war das eine brilliante Idee. Wer wäre dafür besser geeignet, als sein privater Schoßhund Draco Malfoy?

..::~::..

Oliver Wood verabschiedete sich gerade von Kathie, als unbemerkt Draco Malfoy neben ihn trat.

„Es sieht schlecht aus für dich." flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr. „Sie hat noch nicht ein Wort mit dir heute Abend gesprochen, habe ich Recht?"

Oliver zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Das muss nichts heißen. Wenn man sich rar macht, dann kommen die Mäuse von ganz allein."

Draco kicherte leise. „Wer hat dir denn diesen Unfug erzählt?"

„Deine Mutter."

Draco begann zu lachen und klopfte Oliver übertrieben heftig auf die Schulter. „Weißt du, Wood, langsam mag ich dich wirklich leiden."

Unbemerkt war Snape zu den Beiden getreten.

„Mister Malfoy, Professor Mc Gonagall nötigte mich, dass ich daran erinnern sollte, dass dieser Ball der Häuserverständigung dient. Ich möchte sie bitten, mit irgendwem zu tanzen, damit ich mir nachher nicht sagen lassen muss, dass mein Haus unangenehm aufgefallen wäre. Wie wäre es mit dieser jungen Dame dort." Zielsicher wies er auf Hatsumomo.

Draco hatte keine Ahnung was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch er grinste. „Natürlich, Professor."

Oliver traute seinen Ohren nicht. Snape war ihm unheimlich, ganz klar, aber das ging über die Grenze des Unheimlichen hinaus. Und als ob das nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre, wisperte Draco ihm nun klar und deutlich zu: „Ich kann den Quidditchpokal schon in meinen Händen spüren." Und er ließ den ziemlich belämmert dastehenden Oliver einfach hinter sich und stiefelte zielsicher auf Hatsumomo zu.

..::~::..

Missmutig stürzte Ron das nächste Bier hinunter. Hatsumomo hatte sämtliche seiner Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen und war mit Draco tanzen gegangen, Harry und Hermine waren außerhalb seiner Sichtweite und es beunruhigte ihn auch irgendwie, dass er weder Snape noch Lupin heute Abend gesehen hatte. Die Beiden waren mit Sicherheit hier, doch nicht einer hatte sich blicken lassen.

„Mister Weasley, auf ein Wort." sagte die vertraute, dunkle Stimme von Severus Snape.

Erschrocken sprang Ron auf und die Angst kroch wieder in ihm hoch. Hatte er es gerade noch beunruhigend gefunden, dass er keinen der Beiden bisher gesehen hatte, so war das hier noch viel schlimmer.

„Weswegen, Sir?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ich denke sie wissen warum." sagte Snape lakonisch und machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Ausgang. „Hier drin ist es zu laut, sich zu unterhalten."

Ron wollte sich weigern, doch Snape schob ihn vor sich her und vermutlich hätte er auch noch seinen Zauberstab dazu gebraucht, wenn Ron einfach da geblieben wäre, wo er war. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als seinem schlimmsten Albtraum hinaus, in die unbeleuchteten Korridore zu folgen.


	10. Keep Bleeding Love

_**Chapter 10: „Keep Bleeding Love"**_

Hatsumomo hatte ihren Tanz mit Draco beendet und saß nun an Harrys und Hermines Seite erneut auf ihrem Platz. Sie fragte sich, wohin Ron wohl verschwunden war. Vermutlich hatte er sich mit irgend einem albernen, unwichtigem Mädchen verzogen, na bitteschön, wenn er denn wollte.

Sie hielt Harrys Hand und fühlte nichts. Eigentlich sollte sie darüber glücklich sein, doch wenn sie hier so manche verliebten Paare betrachtete, dann war sie ein wenig neidisch. Aber das hätte sie natürlich niemals jemandem erzählt.

Hermine räusperte sich neben ihr. „Und? Was gedenkst du mit deinem Gewinn anzustellen, sofern du gewinnst?"

Dich auf eine andere Schule versetzten lassen, dachte sich Hatsumomo, antwortete aber: „Vielleicht werde ich es für meine Hochzeit sparen."

Hermine zog ihr ein hässliches Gesicht und vertiefte sich in ihr Weinglas. Was für ein Miststück, konnte Hatsumomo die ganze Zeit nur denken.

Harrys Gesicht hatte einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen und er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber: „Ich würde gerne mal alleine mit dir sprechen."

„Sicher." entgegnete sie und stand auf.

Harry folgte ihr in einigem Abstand und sie verschwanden auf der Galerie vor der großen Halle.

„Weißt du, Hatsumomo. Ich glaube ich bin dein Spiel satt."

Hatsumomo sah ihn ehrlich verblüfft an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich war vielleicht naiv und habe gedacht, ich könnte noch etwas retten, aber es war mir schnell klar, dass das niemals etwas werden kann. Vielleicht ist es gut so, so brauche ich niemals mit einer so egoistischen Frau zusammen zu sein. Es wäre mit ein Vergnügen, dich in dein Unheil hinein rasseln zu sehen."

Hatsumomo war bei Harrys wutentbrannten Worten zusammengeschrumpft. Sie hatte Harry niemals so eine heftige Reaktion zugetraut und sie hatte vor allem niemals damit gerechnet, dass Jemand ihrer überdrüssig geworden war.

„Dann geh raus und mach mit Hermine herum. Dann hast du das was du wolltest."

„Vielleicht werde ich das sogar tun. Aber ich finde es noch viel interessanter, wie du dich ganz allein in dein Verderben stürzt. Und glaub mir, ich werde da sein."

Damit ließ er die fassungslose Hatsumomo einfach stehen.

..::~::..

Ron sah Snape in die käferschwarzen Augen. Er wusste ganz genau was jetzt kam und das wollte er um keinen Preis. Nur offenbar war da dieses Mal kein Lupin, der ihn retten würde, außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob das die bessere Wahl war. Snape hatte sich finster vor ihm aufgebaut und stützte sich nun mit der Hand an der Wand ab, sodass Ron ihm nicht mehr entwischen konnte. Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Richtung. Doch was Snape ihm nun offenbarte, das war beinahe unerträglich. Snapes andere Hand wanderte langsam seinen Hals hinauf und er zwang Ron zu ihm aufzublicken.

Die Uhr schlug halb elf. Tausend Gedanken gingen ihm nun durch den Kopf, Hatsumomo vor allem. Er hatte es nie geschafft ihr zu sagen, was er für sie empfand. Und sie hatte nicht mehr als ein paar freundliche Worte für ihn übrig. Vielleicht war es einfacher damit abzuschließen, wenn er sich auf Snape einließ. In einem fernen Winkel seines Bewusstseins wusste er ganz genau, dass es nicht das war was er wollte, doch er kam nicht dazu, diesen Gedanken weiterzudenken, denn Snape verschloss seine Lippen mit einem unerwartet zarten Kuss. Ron sträubte sich mit aller Macht dagegen, doch Snape presste ihn gegen die kalte, harte Steinwand und Rons Knie zitterten.

Und dann war es ganz plötzlich vorbei, der Druck hörte auf und als er es wagte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, da hatte sich Snape von ihm abgewandt. Er schien angestrengt ins Dunkel zu lauschen.

Dann sagte er plötzlich: „Ich weiß, dass sie da sind, Lupin."

Die Silhouette des Lehrers schälte sich aus der Dunkelheit und Ron sah Lupins stets freundliches Gesicht, doch dieses Mal lächelte er nicht.

„Severus, ich bitte dich, denkst du ich hätte das nicht bemerkt? Es war nicht besonders geschickt, das musste ich dir einfach durchkreuzen."

Ron wünschte sich ganz ganz weit weg.

Jetzt lächelte Lupin wieder, aber das Lächeln verhieß nichts Gutes. „Ich befürchte damit hast du deine Wette verloren. Oder es steht zumindest unentschieden, denn ich konnte meinen Teil auch nicht einlösen."

Ron hatte es nun gänzlich die Sprache verschlagen. Eine Wette? War denn die ganze Schule verrückt geworden?

„Sir," begann er. „dürfte ich dann jetzt wieder zurück in die Halle gehen?"

„Verschwinden sie, Weasley." bellte Snape und das ließ sich Ron nicht zweimal sagen. Er hastete ziemlich kopflos vorbei den Säulengang hinunter und wollte gerade die große Halle betreten, als er die kleine, wohlbekannte Gestalt sah.

Hatsumomo war auf den Boden gesunken und hatte den roten Schopf auf die Knie gelegt. Weinte sie?

Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr. „Alle in Ordnung?" fragte er leise.

„Nein." zischte sie wütend. „Geh weg."

Ron seufzte, doch er blieb stehen. „Nein. Das werde ich nicht. Schau mich an."

Tränen schimmerten in Hatsumomos großen Augen und Ron fand, dass sie nie schöner gewesen war, als an diesem Abend. Auch wenn sie niemals das Selbe in ihm sehen würde, was er in ihr sah.

„Lass uns wieder reingehen. Das war ein schlimmer Abend. Vielleicht bekommt er noch einen schönen Abschluss." versuchte Ron es zaghaft, doch Hatsumomo schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben.

„Harry hat mich verraten."

Manchmal war sie wirklich schwer von Begriff. Davor hatte Ron sie schon vor mehreren Stunden gewarnt. Und es war offenbar das eingetreten, was er ihr prophezeit hatte.

„Ich wusste, dass er das tun würde." Das war vermutlich nicht die Antwort, die sie hören wollte, doch ihm war jetzt alles egal.

„Er wird noch vor zwölf mit Hermine verschwinden und dann habe ich verloren."

„Du brauchst das Geld doch überhaupt nicht."

„Aber ich will nicht gegen Hermine verlieren." fauchte sie trotzig.

„Und was hättest du verloren, wenn du tatsächlich nicht einen Monat mit Harry zusammen sein kannst? So wie ich das sehe, hast du bisher nur Zeit verloren, sonst gar nichts."

„Ich verliere mein Gesicht vor einer Hure wie Hermine." In Hatsumomos Augen sah er das alte, manische Glitzern. Ihr Stolz war ihr im Weg, sonst nichts. Sie wollte das meist umschwärmteste Mädchen in Hogwarts sein. Sie wollte nicht zugeben, dass ihr ein anderes Mädchen den Freund abspenstig gemacht hatte. Allein diese dumme Rivalität machte ihr zu schaffen. Ohne das wäre sie vermutlich ein viel liebenswerteres Mädchen gewesen. Und Hermine anders herum genau so. Hermines heimliche Liebe zu Harry hatte sie blind gemacht und rachsüchtig. Sie wollte Rache an Hatsumomo. Und eine der Beiden musste verlieren, diese bescheuerten Regeln hatten sich die Beiden selbst zuzuschreiben. Eine würde untergehen und eine würde ihr Gesicht wahren können. Friss oder Stirb.

Und jetzt stand Ron genau in der Mitte von allem und sah Hatsumomo mitleidig an. „Komm jetzt. Ich glaube ich habe mir das Recht verdient wenigstens einmal mit dir zu tanzen heute Abend."

Er reichte ihr die Hand und sein Herz tat einen Sprung, als Hatsumomo tatsächlich zugriff und sie nicht wieder losließ.

..::~::..

Wie ein Schlafwandler folgte Hatsumomo Ron zurück in die große Halle und ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Harry, der eng umschlungen mit Hermine tanzte. In diesem wirren Moment fühlte sie jedoch gar nichts. Sie hielt einfach nur Rons Hand und sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass Hermine sie argwöhnisch aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete. Auch bemerkte sie nicht, dass Ron die Hände an ihre Hüften gelegt hatte und sie sich nun im sanften Takt der Musik mit ihm bewegte. So schloss sie die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie hörte sein Herz schlagen und verschmolz mit der Musik. Endlich dachte sie an nichts mehr. Ihre Gedanken waren fort und was noch viel wichtiger war, ihr Zorn war vergangen. Jetzt gerade fühlte sie sich sehr wohl.

Ron hatte eine Hand auf ihren Schopf gelegt und strich ihr sanft durch das rote Haar. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass er sie sehr gerne mochte, aber dafür hatte sie sich niemals interessiert. Unwillkürlich kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Harry wohl recht hatte: Sie war egoistisch, oberflächlich und eine Lügnerin obendrein. Aber in diesem wirren Moment wollte sie das alles gar nicht mehr sein, sie wollte gerne einfach und aufrichtig geliebt werden.

Die Turmuhr schlug elf.

Hatsumomo sah zu Ron auf der sie anlächelte. Wie konnte er sie überhaupt noch anlächeln, wo sie sich so furchtbar aufgeführt hatte? Sie wusste es nicht.

Und dann, einfach so, fuhr er mit seiner Hand sanft aber bestimmt unter ihr Kinn und küsste sie schließlich.

..::~::..

_So ihr reviewschreibfaules Volk. Ich sehe, dass ihr Ferkel die Story lest, es ist meine meistgelesene Story._

_Ich hoffe dieses Mal findet sich wenigstens jemand, der mal ein Review dalässt, es demotiviert ein bisschen, wenn alle es lesen, aber niemand etwas dazu zu sagen hat._

_Keine Panik, es ist natürlich noch nicht vorbei._


	11. Under Pressure

_**Chapter 11: „Under Pressure"**_

Hatsumomos Herz hatte aufgehört so heftig zu schlagen und jetzt fühlte sie nichts mehr. Wirre Gedanken strömten auf sie ein und als sie sich endlich von Ron löste, wusste sie nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

Er jedenfalls schien eins der beiden Dinge zu erwarten, denn er sah sie fragend an.

„Hättest du nicht eine Stunde damit warten können?" zischte sie mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

Ron seufzte und ließ sie los.

Erst jetzt wurde Hatsumomo klar, dass dies so ziemlich das Schlechteste gewesen war, was sie hätte sagen können und am liebsten hätte sie sich geohrfeigt.

Als sie sich umdrehte, blickte sie direkt in Hermines blaue Augen.

„Du hast verloren." sagte Hermine süß.

Hatsumomo zuckte lässig die Schultern, auch wenn ihr gar nicht so locker zu Mute war. „Was soll's? Ich hätte so oder so verloren, Harry hätte schon dafür gesorgt."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts.

Das fand Hatsumomo nun seltsam, denn Hermine reagierte nicht, wie erwartet. „Was ist?"

„Wie viel Uhr haben wir?" rief Hermine Harry zu und dieser sah die Verzeihung heischend an. „Ich befürchte viertel nach zwölf."

„Unsinn, wir haben elf Uhr." knurrte Hatsumomo. Sie würde dazu stehen, dass sie verloren hatte.

„Wurde heute Nacht nicht die Uhr umgestellt?" fragte nun einer der umstehenden Gryffindors.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." grollte Hermine.

„Es ist mir gleich." murmelte Hatsumomo und sah sich um. Wo war Ron? Sie konnte ihn im Gewimmel nicht ausmachen und das schmerzte sie weit mehr, als sie es jemals für Möglich gehalten hatte.

„Wir werden das jetzt ein für alle Mal aus der Welt schaffen." sagte Hermine leise und ihre blauen Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt.

Hatsumomo bekam es nun mit der Angst zu tun: sie wollte raus hier, sie wollte wissen, wo Ron war. So ließ sie Hermine, Harry und ihre Klassenkameraden nun stehen und rannte, so schnell sie es auf ihren hohen Schuhen vermochte, hinaus auf die Galerie. Erst im Treppenhaus der Schule blieb sie schwer atmend stehen und sah sich um. Hier war niemand. Wo mochte er nur hingegangen sein?

..::~::..

Ron streifte seine Krawatte ab und ließ sich in einen der Sessel des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraums sinken. Wäre er mal besser bei Snape gewesen, das hätte ihm weniger Schmerz bereitet, als Hatsumomo heute Nacht. Was hatte sie gesagt? Hättest du damit nicht warten können? Etwas anderes war ihr offenbar nicht durch den Kopf gegangen. Hermine hatte wohl recht gehabt, das schmerzte um so mehr. Vielleicht hatte Hermine es gar nicht so schlecht mit ihm gemeint, sondern hatte ihn nur auf ihre eigene, verquere Art versucht zu warnen.

Er seufzte und griff nach der Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Das würde eine verdammt lange, einsame Nacht werden.

Das Portrait der fetten Dame schwang zur Seite und eine schmale Gestalt trat ein. Ron brauchte nicht einmal hinzusehen, er wusste, wer sie war. Ihre Art vollkommen reglos zu stehen und die Schwere ihres Gangs verrieten sie, auch wenn sie sich im Schatten herum drückte.

„Denkst du ich wüsste nicht, dass du da bist?" sagte er leise.

Hatsumomo trat ins Licht und sah ihn an. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät." antwortete er schlicht.

Hatsumomo kam näher und ließ sich vor ihm zu Boden sinken. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, doch er zog sie weg. Tränen traten in ihre Augen, als sie nun sprach: „Ron, ich habe es viel zu spät bemerkt, dass..." Ihre Stimme brach.

„Das?"

„Das du mir nicht egal bist." beendete sie ihren Satz, doch Ron war sich sicher, dass sie etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen, bevor sie der Mut verlassen hatte.

„Das war nicht das, was ich hören wollte."

Hatsumomo griff erneut nach seiner Hand und er ließ es dieses mal zu, wenn auch widerstrebend.

„Es ist mir egal, ob ich gewonnen oder verloren habe. Ich habe so oder so etwas verloren, was ich niemals hätte verlieren dürfen."

„Dir ist durchaus bewusst, dass du gewonnen hast?" gab er zurück.

„Warum habe ich gewonnen?" fragte sie ehrlich verwundert.

„Die Zeitumstellung."

„Du hast daran gedacht?"

„Sicher habe ich daran gedacht, ich wusste doch, dass es dir dein blöder Stolz im Weg sein würde. Und Hermine wird das auch sehr bald wissen."

Hatsumomo schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und stützte sich mit der anderen am Boden ab. So blieb sie vor ihm sitzen, starrte auf den Boden und ihren Körper durchlief ein Zittern. Sie kämpfte offenbar mit den Tränen.

Ron seufzte und zog sie auf die Beine. „Komm mit." sagte er schlicht.

Hatsumomo folgte ihm wie in Trance, als er sie hinauf in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindor Jungs führte. Dort drinnen war es ruhig und nur der Mond, der zum Fenster herein schaute, spendete ein wenig Licht.

Er dirigierte sie vorsichtig hinüber zu seinem Bett und ließ sie dann erst los.

Kraftlos sank sie darauf zusammen und ihr Atem ging schneller. Er konnte ihre schlanke Silhouette immer noch erkennen, als sie sich schließlich zurück sinken lies. Das rote Haar umrahmte ihren Kopf wie die Mähne eines Löwen und dann endlich war der Bann gebrochen.

Ron presste ihre Hände in die weichen Kissen und küsste sie begierig. Ihre Lippen waren noch feucht von ihren Tränen. Sie hatte also doch geweint? Furchtbar unwichtige Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, doch Hatsumomo zog ihn näher, grub ihre Hände in sein zerzaustes, rotes Haar und er konnte ihr Herz heftig schlagen hören.

Seine Finger schienen ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen, als er heftig an Hatsumomos Kleid riss. Einer der Träger, die das Kleid an ihrer Schulter hielten, zerriss, mit einem unnatürlich lauten Geräusch, doch sie beide beachteten es nicht. Rons Finger glitten hinab zu Hatsumomos schneeweißen Brüsten und er registrierte noch, dass sich Hatsumomo an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machte, doch er war von einem Hunger erfüllt, den er bisher nicht gekannt hatte.

So wischte er den Teil ihres Rocks achtlos beiseite, der ihm im Weg war und nun sah er Hatsumomo das erste Mal, seitdem sie hier herauf gekommen waren, in die Augen. Doch er wusste diesen Blick nicht zu deuten. Etwas unendlich sinnliches ging von diesem Mädchen aus, Ron konnte nicht erklären, wie diese Raserei über ihn gekommen war, doch etwas in seinem Inneren tobte und verlangte nun seinen Tribut.

Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit sanft zu ihr zu sein, da war Wut und Leidenschaft gleichermaßen und Beides bahnte sich seinen Weg in dieses Bett.

..::~::..

„Sieht so aus, als hätten wir Beide verloren." wisperte Draco Malfoy Oliver nun zu. Die Beiden standen auf dem Balkon und tranken ihr fünftes Glas Feuerwhiskey.

„Ganz schön erbärmlich, dass wir gegen Weasley verlieren." murmelte Oliver entmutigt.

„Stimmt." pflichtete Malfoy ihm bei.

„Dabei hätte sie sich in meinem Bett viel besser gemacht. Aber sie hat ihre Wette auch verloren. Ganz schön bescheuert das Alles."

„Sie hatte auch eine Wette laufen? Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?"

„Du warst mein Konkurrent, schon vergessen?"

„Mein Gott, was für eine gestörte Bande." kommentierte Malfoy und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seinem Glas.

Oliver nickte zustimmend. „Da gebe ich dir ausnahmsweise mal recht. Aber nun wirst du dir deinen Quidditchpokal ehrlich verdienen müssen."

Malfoy jedoch lachte. „Und du deine Nacht mit mir."

_Hörtmal, 200 Klicks mehr, aber kein Review? Wie muss man euch denn locken? Gut, machen wir einen Deal, wer mir das 50ste Review schreibt, der darf die Freundin von Draco Malfoy in Teil zwei mimen. Ja, richtig gelesen, das es gibt einen zweiten Teil. Ich weiß übrigens auch, dass die Uhr immer erst um 3 umgestellt wird, aber sonst hätte das ganze gar nicht so nett ausgehen können. Oder zumindest vermeintlich nett. Und vorbei ist es ja auch noch nicht._


	12. There's nothing here, but what here's

_**Chapter 12: „There's nothing here, but what here's mine."**_

„Eigentlich müsstest du eine Nacht mit Weasley verbringen." neckte Oliver den blonden Slytherin. „Immerhin hat er gewonnen."

Draco begann schallend zu lachen und sah Oliver über den Rand seines Glases feixend an. „Mein lieber Oliver Wood, dafür müsstest du mir schon mehr bieten, als man Hatsumomo geboten hat, um mit Harry zusammen zu sein."

„Ich könnte dir etwas anderes dafür bieten." sagte Oliver plötzlich sehr leise.

Draco sah ihn nachdenklich an, doch das süffisante Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht blieb. „Weißt du, Wood, manchmal glaube ich, dass du und ich gar nicht so verschieden sind."

Abrupt machte Malfoy einen Satz auf die Brüstung der Terrasse. „Komm schon, mein großer Quidditchkapitän. Ich habe es nicht gern, wenn ich warten muss."

..::~::..

„Das wirst du mir büßen Remus." zischte Severus Snape und zog den immer noch grinsenden Lupin hinter sich her, hinab in sein Büro in den Kerkern. Seine Knöchel waren vor Anstrengung weiß geworden, so fest hielt er Lupin am Arm.

„Severus, meinst du nicht, dass..."

„Halt wenigstens einmal heute Abend deinen Mund." grollte Snape und drückte den Werwolf nun durch die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Bevor Lupin sich auch nur umsehen konnte, hatte Severus ihn bereits auf seinen Schreibtisch gezwungen und fuhr mit seinen langen, bleichen Fingern den kurzen Bart des Gegenüber hinunter.

„Du hast mich also um ein kleines Vergnügen gebracht. Und dich selber auch. Warum also das ganze, Remus?"

Remus lächelte immer noch. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich bin doch nicht so verrückt und werde dich mit jemandem Teilen."

Snapes Lippen glitten hinab zu Remus Hemd und er öffnete vorsichtig, Knopf für Knopf das Kleidungsstück, bis aus Remus Kehle ein leises Stöhnen zu vernehmen war.

„Du gönnst mir also meinen Spaß nicht?" fragte Snape nun leise und hielt inne in seinem Tun. „Dann wirst du dafür herhalten müssen."

„Lass das... bitte." Snape wusste, welchen Konflikt Remus jedes mal mit sich ausfechten musste, um seinen Begierden nachzugeben, und er ergötzte sich so oft daran, wie es geschah.

„Es ist viel zu spät, um zu betteln." zischte im Snape ins Ohr.

..::~::..

Olivers Hände bebten vor Verlangen, als er Malfoys Hemd abstreifte. Der blonde Slytherin blickte immer noch lächelnd an sich hinab, auf Woods dunklen Schopf und schloss die Augen.

Doch Oliver zögerte.

„Was ist, großer Quidditchkapitän? Angst?"

„Nein." grollte Wood und sah Malfoy in die Augen.

„Ich glaube aber schon." lachte Malfoy.

„Es ist erstaunlich, wie hassenswert du sein kannst."

„Und doch ist es das, was du so magst." sagte Malfoy immer noch mit diesem furchtbaren Lächeln, das Oliver so verunsicherte.

Draco ließ sich zurück sinken, sodass der Mond seine breite Brust beschien. Er liebte diese Spielchen, er liebte das Spiel mit dem Feuer.

Oliver machte sich nun mit zittrigen Fingern an Malfoys Hose zu schaffen und sanft, aber bestimmt drückte Malfoy den Kopf des Gryffindors hinab.

...::~::..

Der Morgen graute, klar und hell über Hogwarts. Hermine hatte den Kopf auf Harrys Brust gelegt. Bedeckt, mit ihrem eigenen Umhang lag sie still da und genoss diesen Moment. Den konnte ihr Hatsumomo nicht mehr nehmen, egal was sie gewettet hatten. Harry regte sich leicht und Hermine strich sanft über seine Brust. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen in die bunten Fenster der Bibliothek und und schimmerten im seltsamen Zwielicht an den Wänden.

Was für ein schöner Morgen, dachte sie bei sich und schmiegte sich noch enger an Harry.

„Wie spät ist es?" flüsterte er ihr plötzlich ins Ohr.

„Du bist ja schon wach." neckte sie ihn. „Ich dachte du wachst niemals mehr auf."

„Natürlich tue ich das. Ich bin noch nie so gerne aufgewacht wie heute."

„Das erstaunt mich." lachte Hermine. Doch dann wurde sie plötzlich ernst. Sie musste es einfach wissen. „War es mit Hatsumomo jemals so..."

Doch Harry unterbrach sie. „Nein, niemals."

Hermine hörte den Rest des Satzes gar nicht mehr. Alle Anspannung fiel von ihr ab, als sie sich in Harrys Arme sinken ließ und leise seufzte. Er hatte ihr alles gegeben, was sie wollte. So sollte es bleiben. Das war ihr einziger Wunsch. Sie hatte sich idiotisch aufgeführt. Sie hatte sich selbst verletzt, nur um Hatsumomo zu demütigen, die unerklärlicherweise das bekommen hatte, was sie immer gewollt hatte, dabei war es ihr niemals etwas Wert gewesen. Warum war das überhaupt wichtig?

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und Harry sah sie besorgt an. „Was ist?"

Sie lächelte durch einen Tränenschleier. „Nichts. Ich bin glücklich."

Harry küsste sanft ihre Stirn und strich ihr das buschige Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Draußen auf dem Flur waren Schritte zu hören und Hermine sprang hastig auf. „Wir sollten lieber weg hier, bevor Madame Pince die Bibliothek aufschließt."

Harry nickte und schlüpfte hastig in seine Hose, während Hermine ihr Kleid ein wenig schief überzog. Er sah sie an. Sah ihren zarten, zierlichen Körper. Wie viel Zeit hatte er mit Hatsumomo verschwendet? Sie hatte ihn mit Füßen getreten und er war ihr trotzdem hinterher gerannt, wie ein streunender Hund. Sie hatte sich niemals Mühe mit ihm gegeben. Was hatte er nur an ihr gefunden? Im strahlenden Licht dieses Morgens konnte er die Frage nicht mehr beantworten.

Doch in seine fröhlichen Gedanken schlich sich noch ein Anderer: wo war eigentlich Ron?

..::~:::..

Ron fühlte sich ziemlich elend, als er erwachte. Seine Rücken schmerzte furchtbar und er fühlte einen brennenden Schmerz an der Schulter. Dort zierte ein langer, roter Kratzer seine Haut. Erst jetzt kam die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht. War das wirklich er gewesen, der da so gierig über Hatsumomo hergefallen war? Er schämte sich. Er schämte sich für diese bescheuerte Wette, und dafür, dass er so grob zu ihr gewesen war. Er schämte sich für seinen Zorn, den sie hatte ausbaden müssen, obwohl sie nichts dafür konnte. Sie war einfach sie selbst und sie hatte genau so Fehler wie er selber. Gut, vielleicht hatte Hatsumomo ein ernsthaftes Problem mit ihrem Stolz, doch all diese Dinge ließen sein Herz höher schlagen. Er liebte es, wie sie verächtlich lächelte und er liebte es, wie sie ihn ansah, er liebte ihre ganze verquere Art, von der er wusste, dass sie ihm Schaden würde, doch gerade das war es, was Hatsumomo ausmachte.

Sie war nicht mehr da. Das war sein erster, schmerzlicher Gedanke. Er musste sie verschreckt haben. Vielleicht schämte sie sich für diese Nacht. Obwohl das eigentlich bei Hatsumomo absurd war.

Schnell zog er sich seine Hose an und hastete mit nacktem Oberkörper hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Keiner der Gryffindors aus seinem Schlafsaal war in dieser Nacht zurück gekehrt und auch unten im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte Stille, doch sie war hier. Sie musste hier sein.

Auf dem Balkon regte sich etwas und die wohlvertraute, rothaarige Gestalt wartete in diesem schicksalhaften Augenblick dort draußen auf ihn.

Ron schob die Tür auf und dann sah er Hatsumomo in die Augen. Das rote Kleid von gestern Abend trug sie noch immer und es berührte in unangenehm, als er sah, dass einer der Träger abgerissen war und lose über ihrer Brust pendelte. Die lange silberne Kette hatte sich an ihrer Brosche verfangen und ihr Haar sah vollkommen zerzaust aus.

Er wünschte sich eine Eingebung. Was sagte man jemandem wie ihr nach einer Nacht wie dieser? Ron öffnete den Mund, er wollte irgendetwas sagen, doch das Portraitloch schwang in diesem Moment zur Seite und Harry und Hermine traten ein. Hermine hatte es sehr eilig auf ihr Zimmer zu flüchten, doch Harry strahlte seinen besten Freund an.

„Da bin ich aber froh, dass du heute Nacht nicht irgendwo im Gebüsch gelandet bist."

Ron erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Du weißt doch, dass ich Alkohol besser vertrage als du."

Harry lachte schallend und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter. Hatsumomo ignorierte er vollkommen. „Komm mit, ich hab dir was zu erzählen."

Ron fing Hatsumomos Blick auf, der unergründlich schien. Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich um und folgte seinem Freund in den Schlafsaal.

..::~::..

Die große Halle füllte sich allmählich. Oliver saß neben Katie Bell und den Weasley Zwillingen und aß stumm sein Rührei. Mit einem halben Ohr lauschte er den Gesprächen um sich herum, doch der Rest seiner Gedanken waren immer noch bei letzter Nacht. Eigentlich hätte er schamesrot anlaufen müssen, doch er konnte das zufriedene Grinsen kaum unterdrücken. Egal was die anderen dachten, auf diese Idee würden sie nie kommen. So erfreute er sich an seinem stillen Geheimnis und versuchte die Erinnerungen im Zaum zu halten.

Doch das gelang ihm nicht mehr, als niemand anderes, als Draco Malfoy die Torflügel zur großen Halle aufdrückte und gefolgt von Pansy Parkinson und Marcus Flint eintrat. Aufreizend langsam schlenderten die Drei am Gryffindor Tisch vorbei und in einem Anflug von Panik dachte Wood, dass Malfoy vor versammelter Mannschaft einen eindeutigen Fingerzeig geben würde, doch Malfoys Mundwinkel zuckten kurz und er zwinkerte Oliver zu, als die anderen voraus gingen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine betraten die Halle und Harry hielt Hermines Hand, wie einige am Gryffindortisch tuschelnd bemerkten, doch Hermine schien das nicht zu stören, sie schien wie ausgewechselt.

„Na, wie war eure Nacht?" sagte Harry fröhlich, als er sich neben dem Rest des Quidditchteams niederließ.

„Interessant." antwortete Oliver und grinste Harry an.

Die Weasley Zwillinge gaben unentwegt Mutmaßungen über Olivers Nacht ab, doch Oliver beachtete beide nicht. Das blieb sein Geheimnis.

Harry war schon den ganzen Morgen aufgefallen, dass Ron ungewöhnlich still war. Er nahm sich vor, nachher mit ihm zu sprechen. Vielleicht war er eifersüchtig? Mochte er Hermine am Ende lieber, als er je gedacht hatte?

Das Portal schwang ein letztes Mal auf und Hatsumomo betrat die große Halle. Sie ging aufrecht und würdigte niemanden eines Blickes. Sie hatte das wirre Haar nicht in Ordnung gebracht, nur ihr zerrissenes Kleid hatte sie eingetauscht und trug jetzt einen schlichten, grünen Pullover und eine Jeans. Ihre Augen waren immer noch geschminkt, doch die Schminke war verlaufen und verwischt.

Ausnahmslos jeder starrte sie an.

Hatsumomo nahm gegenüber von Ron Platz, doch sie sah ihm weder in die Augen noch erwiderte sie den Gruß der Gryffindors.

Sie hörte, wie die Anderen tuschelten, doch ihr war alles egal. Ron hatte sie verlassen. Sie hatte sich alles erhofft und nichts bekommen. Sie hätte selbst etwas sagen sollen, doch der Mut hatte sie verlassen und das hier, das war die Quittung. Ein Wort nur von Ron hätte ihre Welt endlich in Ordnung gebracht, doch jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr zurück. Jede Faser ihres Körpers sehnte sich nach ihm und doch war er nun unerreichbar weit weg. Und er würde niemals zu ihr zurück kehren. Sie hob trotzig ihren Kopf und sah Ron nun doch an. Rons Blick kreuzte ihren und einen Moment schien er etwas sagen zu wollen. Doch der Moment verging...

..::~::..

_Ende_

_as always: For Tsumi_

..::~::..

Kommt schon, habt ihr ein Happy End erwartet? Ich schreib sonst auch nie mit Happy End. Aber ich bin endlich fertig. Wie viel Jahre habe ich das vor mir hergeschoben? Sechs Jahre, ist das mal zu fassen? Ich bin froh fertig zu sein (und direkt ein Sequel zu schreiben... man bin ich ein Pfosten). Ist doch viel länger geworden als gedacht. Und eigentlich auch ganz anders. Ursprünglich sollte Hatsumomo verlieren und Draco gewinnen. Und Hermine sicherlich nicht mit Harry zusammen sein. Aber meine Fanfics entwickeln dauernd ein ungesundes Eigenleben und heraus kam das. Aber ich bin damit zufrieden. Aber eins nie wieder: Nie wieder Slash (für diesen Monat zumindest). Das waren mir einfach zu viele Penisse. Ich danke allen, die bis zum Schluss gelesen haben und hoffe ihr schaut auch in Teil zwei rein.

Hier übrigens noch eine kleine Anekdote, warum die Sexszenen so sind: wie sie sind:

Das ist ein Originalauszug aus dem gestrigen MSN Gespräch. Rechtschreibfehler könnt ihr euch daher in den Popo stecken ^.^

_Kaky sagt:_

_*schnell! ich schreib grad can't buy me love zu ende_

_*sag mir ein anderes wort für penis_

_*und eins was nicht lustkolben ist xD_

_Tsumi sagt:_

_*penis?_

_*lol_

_*äh_

_*HAMMER_

_*Keule_

_Kaky sagt:_

_**prust*_

_Tsumi sagt:_

_*lol_

_Kaky sagt:_

_*danke ich trinke grad_

_Tsumi sagt:_

_*ich bin krank damn it_

_*lol_

_Kaky sagt:_

_*dito ich hab rücken kapott :/_

_Tsumi sagt:_

_*eh.. schwellung?_

_Kaky sagt:_

_*das klingt ungesund_

_Kaky sagt:_

_*das klingt als hätte lupin eine eiterbeule in der hose_

_Tsumi sagt:_

_*lol _

_*eh_

_Kaky sagt:_

_*Zwei Sexszenen parallel sind mir heut abend zu viel T_T aber malfoy vernascht grad wood und snape remus_

_Tsumi sagt:_

_*ih_

_*der arme snape_

_Kaky sagt:_

_*einen gutaussehenden, nicht den hässlichen schauspieler remus!_

_Tsumi sagt:_

_*lass remus doch in seiner Wolfsform sein _

_Kaky sagt:_

_*DAS ist ekelig xD_

_Tsumi sagt:_

_*dann hättest auch noch n bissel beast. dabei_

_*lol_

_*-krank_

_*eh ja mh penis_

_Kaky sagt:_

_*Penis ist so_

_*abgelutscht?_

_*warte..._

_*falsche wortwahl_

_Tsumi sagt:_

_*egal.. kannst net um das wort herum schreiben?_

_*mag es ja eh net wenn geschlechtsteile genannt werden ._

_*^^ ansonsten nimm penis lol _

_*oder schwengel.. liebesstab.. zauberstab_

_*eh_

_Kaky sagt:_

_*ahhhh xD_

_*mh ich schau mal, vielleicht brech ich auch vorher ab, bevor er ihn in den mund nimmt_

_*ron hat auch grad hatsumomo ohne geschlechtsteile flachgelegt_


End file.
